Katie's 4th year at Hogwarts!
by watchtowersing
Summary: A dive into Katie Bell's life! Katie is in her 4th year and has to choice between her best mate and a good friend! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Characters are not my own… Based in a world JKR created!

Chapter 1

She had woken up late on her last day of summer, having packed the night before she was not to worried, but flustered as her best mate came bursting through the door throwing himself on the bed and started to tickle her.

"Katie, Katie, Katie Bellie! Get up sleepy head." Oliver Wood, her neighbor and best mate had woken her up. Katie who was a year behind Ang and Ali was three years behind Wood, although she turned 15 a days after school started. This was one of the things that bothered her the most. All of her friends were either a year or three a head of her, while she was basically the same age as those a year ahead in school… damn birthdays…

"Wood." She groaned and tried to hide her head underneath the pillow.

"Come Kates, we have to get ready, I've already taken your trunk downstairs, its time to go to school." Wood was still sitting on her bed; he never got over the fact that he finally admitted that her liked her, and that she was much prettier than she knew. Oliver knew that Katie was Katie's worst enemy, she always beat herself up, and anyways quidditch was the most important thing to her…

"Fine, but will you leave so I can get dressed?" She muttered as she sat up, she had on a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Without really thinking she got up and moved to where she had laid out some muggle clothes. Nothing that interesting, just a T-shirt that read "Oxford University" and a pair of ratty jeans.

Wood how had not expected her to actually get up in such little clothes looked at her in shock, he let his mouth drop a bit in aw of how grown up she looked, he shut it however before she looked up and shooed him out of the room.

Katie lived with her older brother Gavin, from the time she was 8 and he was 21. Her parents wanted to go travel the world, and when they had come back Katie wanted to stay with Gavin, and her parents did not mind being that Gavin was the protective older brother. Gavin had moved next the woods when he was 18 and had even watched Oliver a few times.

Katie had finished getting ready in a few moments, being that getting ready meant changing, brushing her teeth and letting her hair fall naturally, which meant it came out a bit wavy and a bit messy. She bounded down the stairs of her and her brothers 3-story town home. Gavin had looked up at Katie and at once shock his head.

"Katie, I though I told you not to dress so muggle boys will notice you." He smiled at his sister, who just looked at him blankly and looked down at herself.

"Gav it's a t-shirt and jeans, and anyways I'm not the interesting to look at." Katie rolled her eyes at her brother and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Oh Kates," Wood said as she walked into the kitchen. "I have some new strategies to show you!" He was really excited about this, and had clearly spent a lot of time on them, but than again Katie knew that being she had heard each step of them.

Katie who was almost as crazed (ok well maybe as crazed) as Wood. She smiled and bit into an Apple, after a finishing her apple she looked at Wood who had been looking at her a bit odd.

"What?" She asked him as she threw the apple in the rubbish bin.

"Nothing Kit, you ready to head out?" He asked her trying to hide his blush.

"Sure, I'll meet you out front, let me say bye to Gav alright?" She smiled, Wood nodded and headed out with her trunk. "GAVIN" Katie yelled.

"Bloody hell Kate what is it?" He said turning the corner with a shocked look on his face.

"Just want to say goodbye." She smiled, this was the hardest part of leaving, she would miss her brother dearly, being that he was really the one who raised her and was there through all the hard times.

"Katie." He looked at her, this was just as hard on him, she was his favorite family member, and by far more than jus a sister, she had become one of his best friends over the years. "Don't look so sad, I'll see you again soon." He held back tears. "Damn it Kate, I'm going to miss you." With that he through his arms around her and let a few tears fall.

"Hey, Gav, I'll miss you too." She whispered, after a moment they parted. Gavin now 28, and Katie about to turn 15, yet she seemed much older in mind, and she had really grown up a bit in looks as well, lets just say she was far from being called a moose.

As Katie started to walk out of the house Gavin called to her. "And Kate, don't let all the attention give you a big ego, but I'm sure Wood will keep an eye out to make sure that does NOT happen for more than one reason." He winked at his sister's confused face. "Go on get!" He laughed as she shut the door. His face sank; the house was quite once again without his sister there.

"That was a long goodbye!" Oliver sighed waiting for her.

"Don't be daft," she shrugged and looked to Mr. and Mrs. Wood who only smiled at Katie.

"Katie, you grew into a beautiful young lady." Mrs. Wood smiled and hugged Katie rather tightly.

"Thanks Mrs. Wood." Katie smiled, and blushed a bit at the complement.

"Alright, take care of each other, and don't forget to write, that goes for you too Katie, I want to make sure you are doing well." Mrs. Wood had taken it upon herself too be there for Katie for any girly needs she might need a women to talk too, and Katie was grateful for it.

"Mum I'm 17 I'll be fine, and Kate here is almost 15, she can take care of herself." Wood laughed and messed with Katie's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After a long goodbye Mr. Wood took Katie and Oliver to platform 9 ¾ and they arrived just in time not to miss the train. Mr. Wood hugged Katie and slapped his son on his back and told them to take care of each other and to make sure that they both made sure to write Mrs. Wood. Oliver grabbed Katie's trunk, and Katie took the brooms, it had been this way sense Katie's first trip to Hogwarts.

As the two sat down in a compartment and started to play with a minute quiddich pitch Fred, George and there friend Lee popped there heads in. All three boys took a double take at Katie.

"Katie-" George started.

"-Bell" Fred finished.

"My, my our little Bell grew up over the summer." George laughed.

"Indeed, good brother, she did grow up a bit into a-" Fred started.

"A dashing"

"Amazingly"

"Outstanding"

"Beautiful" Wood chimed in, which shocked everyone.

"Right, Beautiful Katie Bell." George finished. Lee during this had almost fallen over laughing, and Katie was bright red. Not to mention staring at Wood in total shock, she expected something like that from the twins, but not her best mate.

"So Fred, George" She stared as they sat down on either side of her putting there arms around her. "Good summer?"

"Splendid," George Smiled and with that Fred and George started to tickle Miss Bell.

"Fred, George, come-on stop." She laughed none stopped; Wood however looked rather annoyed with the twins, and mostly George who really had taken to Katie.

A very loud screech was the only thing that stopped everyone. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Snippet had come running into the compartment and hugged Katie. Ang, and Ali were Katie's good mates. Although they were a year ahead of Katie, Katie was able to talk her way into sharing a dorm with the two girls, after all Katie did not really get along with anyone in her year, minus Leanne, but it was not the same.

"Kates how have you been?" Ang said sitting down on Fred's lap. Fred smiled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Not bad." She laughed watching Woods expression as Ang sat down. "Wood I told you about that, you just never paid any attention to me. Or seem to notice when your teammates fancy each other. Someone might call you daft, we just know you never stop thinking about quidditch." Wood glared at his best friend, and than was even more shocked when George picked Katie up and put her on his lap, to give room for Ali, who did not sit down next to them all, in fact she sat on Lee's lap.

"Kates we have so much to tell you, too bad you didn't want to join us for the rest of the summer." Ali smiled, as Lee blushed.

"Sorry, but you know how close I am to my brother. Anyways I didn't want to leave Wood up to his own devices, he would have nothing but quidditch if I had not been around." She smiled looking at Wood. Katie really did not take much notice the blush on Woods face or the fact that George had wrapped his arms around her. It was one of the twins, so it really did not cause her to think twice about it.

The rest of the trip passed with jokes, and laughs, filling each other in about their summers, families and such.

Well except when the demontor came on the train, and Fred and George went off to find there family, they came back shortly after, but everyone was a bit shaken by it. George had put Katie one his lap once again, and she was actually glad.

Wood had tuned out and started to read some Quiddich books, Katie had taken notice of his quite attitude and stand off nature with everyone, but said nothing. As they reached Hogwarts they all changed into there robes the rest of the time passed quickly.

"Wood!" She called out as she jogged to catch him, she had to dive into the carriage so that he would not leave her and ride up to the castle alone.

"Yea Bell" He said rather short which took her by surprise as she was lying on her stomach.

"Thanks for the help up Oliver, really." She glared at him as she sat next to him and put an arm around him. He shrugged it off, and she just looked at him shocked.

"What's with you Wood?" She was really taken back by his attitude towards her.

"Nothing," he lied, he did not want to admit that he was jealous of George.

"Come on Wood I know you better than that." She sighed leaning back and looking at her feet.

"Promise Bellie its nothing to worry about." With that he figured if it worked for George it would work for him too, he picked her up and placed her on his lap and hugged her.

Totally in shock she hugged him back, after all he was her best mate she was not going to worry about sitting on his lap, although something inside her told her that this was more than a friends hug.

As they moved to the great hall and the team sat together, as always, well minus Harry who always seemed to be the odd man out with them, although they all loved him.

"Hey Kates!" Ang almost yelled out of nowhere, even though she was sitting across from Katie. Katie jumped and just looked at her waiting to talk, in fact about half the table had looked at her. "Ah, I'll talk to you later about it." She smiled as Fred wrapped an arm around her, while Lee and Ali were looking at each other intently, which gave off a bit of awkwardness between George, Katie, and Oliver. Who were in fact sitting in that order.

As dinner passed Katie did not take notice, as George and Oliver did, of all the other boys who were looking at her, staring and talking about how she had grown. Cedric came up behind her and hugged her. Katie jumped up turned and flung his arms around his neck. "Dig!" She smiled as they had a bit of small chat before Cedric got a bit wary at the looks he was getting for keeping an arm around her waist.

"Well T I'll catch you later!" Cedric called as he went back to his table. The sorting and everything passed fast. The warnings about Black did not come much too a surprise, and than as Dumbledore wished them all a good night Katie walked up to the dorm with her friends doing a bit of her typical over excited dances, or just when she had to much energy.

"Hey Katie, can I talk to you?" To her surprise it was Wood who had sounded so formal with her.

"Sure." She looked to the other 5 (which included the twins, Lee, Ang, and Ali). Katie followed him to a different hallway looking at him worried.

"Katie I need to know if you are dating Cedric, because if you are, than this could be bad for the team." Wood looked dead serious, and he was only upset that Katie had hugged him.

"Um, Wood…" She looked at him rather blankly. "I'm not dating Ced, he is just one of my mates that is all he will ever be. Trust me." With that she gave him a short hug, a kiss on the cheek, which was in her mind nothing. Yet his heart had leaped. "I'm going to go talk to Ang and Ali, see you late?" She asked, he nodded unable to speak, and she vanished into the common room behind Harry and his two friends Hermione and Ron.

Katie had said her hellos to Harry and his mates. She had hugged Harry, and never noticed how upset George looked at that. She than bounded up the stairs to her room where Ali and Ang where waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" They both demanded one after another.

"Talking to Wood, he told me that if I was dating Cedric I would have to quit the team… He's a crazy one." She smiled, and both the girls smirked and started to giggle.

"What?" Katie asked honestly puzzled.

"Have you not noticed that you have been turning heads all night?" Ang asked as she placed a picture of Fred and her next to the picture of Ali, Ang, and Katie that all three girls had on there bed side table.

Katie looked shocked at them both. "I have not, that is your two's job… not mine! I am just the sidekick! The random one of the group." And Katie truly thought that as well, anyways she had never really had a serious crush on a boy. Well the on and off crushes on Wood and George never seemed to mean much to her.

"Katie" Alicia started, looking very seriously at her. "Oliver and George are completely into you, not to mention everyone else in our year. I mean me and Ang's year. And all the years above us. Have you not noticed how you have changed?"

"I'm still Katie!" She said as she put a picture of her and her brother on her bed stand.

"Kates you're a knock out sweets" Ang stepped in and handed Katie the picture she dropped of her and Oliver over the years.

"Nah." Katie really did not think she looked that different. Sure her blonde hair had gotten longer, and her chest had grown some, but she still was the same Katie. Tomboy Katie who always kept up with the boys, and over half the time beat them.

"Sure Katie." Ang and Ali exchanged smiles. It was true that the three of them where some of the better looking girls of the school, just Katie never seemed to think she was among them, in fact in her mind she was one the who would be most likely voted the moose.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Again none of the characters is mine, just having a bit of fun with the characters…

Also this is my first fic, and I'm a bit nervous, so let me know what you think (I've got most of this story done so if you want the rest of it let me know) Cheers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3.

As the first day of classes started, everything seemed normal, she sat with Leanne in every class, who was about her only mate in her year. And they were not that close, just that Leanne was mates' with most of the Ravenclaw's, who were never in any of her classes.

The first week passed with really nothing to interesting at all, Katie did not have to many issues with her classes. She was a good student, not amazing, but good. She always got the marks she needed.

On Thursday night Katie was sitting in the common room working on her potions essay when Wood came and sat on the edge of her chair.

"Practice tomorrow at 6." Wood smiled and messed with her hair before going to tell everyone else.

He did however come back to Katie, once again sitting on the edge of her chair. "You doing alright Bellie?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea I'm alright, you?" She asked not even looking up.

"Yea I'm alright!" He messed with her hair again, and looked somewhat longingly at her. Just then George Weasley had taken note of this and jumped on Bells lap, sending her quill and parchment flying. Wood caught it, but George took them from him and winked.

"Is our Kit doing well over here?" He asked with the same cheesy grin he seemed to always had when it came to talking to Katie.

"Well I was doing my work until you came over here George." She said in a horse voice, after all she had a Weasley sitting on her.

"Aw, who wants to do work when they could be having fun."

"Katie does." Wood mumbled and sulked off, although it was hard for Katie to say anything to him, because George had seemed to want to kiss her, which shocked her and instead managed to change the tables on him and jump up leaving him half on the chair and half on the floor. When he moved to sit fully on the chair she jumped onto his lap and picked up her work and started to work. George had turned bright red, and smiled rather like large.

Katie really was shocked at this situation that she had found herself in. It was the first time that she took notice of how many of the boys in the room where glaring at George. She blinked, turned bright red and turned her head to face George with a puzzled look.

"You ok Kit?" He asked her with a puzzled look.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked her, although he would rather tickle her.

"I don't know," She answered, looking to Ang and Ali who got the clue, and the girls all sprinted upstairs.

"Told you." They both said and grinned.

"But George and Olli?" She looked blankly.

"And Cedric, Davis, Flint thinks your hot, Smith, Chris, Jake, Adam, and every guy!" Ang smiled at the shocked look on Katie's face.

"Really Kates, you have turned into quite the catch, the thing is, who do you like?" Ali asked her.

"That's the thing, I don't know." She said honestly looking at them both.

"Wood and George right?" Ang smiled.

"Who else would it be, Flint?" Katie snapped in a bit of a sarcastic anger.

Both girls however started laughing so hard that they fell off of their beds. After they calmed down they sat back up and looked at Katie.

"So who's it going to be? The crazy twin, or your best mate?" Ali asked her.

"I don't know." Katie sighed looking at the line of pictures of her and Wood, she than looked at the picture of the whole team from last year, and George's arm around her.

"Well mate your going to have a hard time figuring that one out, both great guys!" Ang said as she picked up some work.

All three girls fell quite, Katie who had been working on her potions had finished and than tried to start her charms work when the questions between George and Oliver started. She was frustrated with herself, and decided to write her brother.

_Hey Gav, _

_I know your going to spend this letter laughing at me, but I'm having a bit of an issue, which I am sure you will find entertaining. Well it seems that a few of the boys, err… have crushes on me. And I am stuck between two… One I am sure you could already guess is our lovely next-door neighbor Wood. The other is George. You meet him when him and is twin brother showed up knocking that one day… Well I don't know what to do, and I know I will either end up hurting them both, or hurting one of them… I guess I am stuck in a Catch 22, like that muggle book you made me read… _

_Other than that issue things are going fine here at school. I miss having you around, although it is great to have Ali and Ang here…_

_Miss you, love your little sister! _

With that Katie got up and somehow managed to sneak out of the room without Ang and Ali noticing. As she walked into the common room, which was mostly deserted. It consisted of Wood and Harry and his friends. Wood looked up at Katie and smiled.

"Where you going Katie?" He asked her.

"Owlery to send a letter to Gavin." She answered.

Wood jumped up and walked with her out of the common room and into the hall. "I'm coming with you." He smiled and clearly wanted to put his arm around her.

"Alright." Katie smiled at him. "Hey Ollie." She said turning to him about half way there.

Shocked at the fact that Katie had stopped he turned and looked at her. "Yea?" Damn she was the only one who got away with calling him Ollie.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Kate what is it?" He asked looking rather worried at her.

"That's just it Ollie I don't know." She sighed and to his surprise she sat down against the wall. Following suit he sat down next to her.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"What changed so much." She answered his look. "I did not change that much, and if these guys only like me because I look better it is just annoying."

Woods eyes went wide. "Katie you know that you are much more than a beautiful girl." He was outraged that she would even think that was the only reason he liked her. "I've liked you long before you became the knock out you are now Bell. And your smart, you've got a great sense for quidditch, and you have never once, not stood up for me. You've been my best mate sense you moved in next to me. You've become the one person that I can trust with my life, and that includes my heart, whether you want George or me. I know you and I will have a bond that no one can ever break." Wow he sounded sappy for a 17-year-old boy, and apparently Katie was took shocked to even move.

They sat there for a few moments looking at each other. Oliver looked worried, Katie just looked shocked.

"Ollie I never knew…." She stopped. "I mean I…" She sighed. "I like George, but with you, you're my Ollie… The guy who never let me down when I was going through hard years. The guy who has supported me, taught me to play quidditch. Your Wood…" She paused seeing he looked a bit hurt. "I want to see what happens with George to be honest, because if I started dating you know I know we would never be able to separate." Oliver looked up at her blankly. "You're my best mate…"

"So your telling me you want to try dating George before me?" He looked a bit confused and angry.

"Yea basically, but not because I don't like you, I love you as a friend, and I've been fighting with this all day…" She paused looking at him. "I'm scared that if we do date, and than I lose you I might not be able to get over that big of a lose." She said honestly.

"Katie." He said looking into her eyes. "your never going to lose me, and if you want to try things with George, fine whatever. Just don't expect me to be happy about it, or feel to bad for you when it doesn't work." With that he leaned over and kissed her. He than got up and left.

She just sat there in shock. Had he just kissed her? Did she really just say all of those things? Was she really going to have to try dating George Weasley now? Just as she had pinched herself and realized that all of that really happened she saw George and Fred sneaking off to the kitchen, at least that is what she assumed. Fred had seen her first and nudged his brother, who upon seeing Katie sitting looking completely lost whistled his way over to her.

"Hey their Kit, what are you doing out on this fine evening?" George asked with a rather cheesy grin, which made her smile.

"Getting confused, and making up my mind." She looked up, damn she was in a bit of a frank mood. "George sit." She said.

"Of course my lovely lady." George sat down next too her. "And what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" He asked putting on a voice that sounded uncanny to had Percy sounded.

Katie sent an elbow into his ribcage.

"Ouch Katie, that one hurt." He said acting as though he was really hurt.

"Ah what the bloody hell." She muttered before she turned and got on her knees, a little to fast, which caused her to fall over. George tried his best to hold in a laugh, but it was Katie who had just started to laugh.

"Right Bell, you alright?" George asked her looking a bit puzzled.

Finally sitting up she was able to sit facing him. "Yea I think I will be." She smiled, and to her surprise she reached forward grabbed Georges face and kissed him.

George who had always thought that Katie would never notice that he actually fancied her was shocked. Katie pulled away bright red, and George had a stupid silly grin on his face.

"So…" Katie looked at him blushing


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Again I am just using the char'

Please Review… I have no reviews, so I have no idea if people want to read the rest of the story or not :-\

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

George and Katie were sitting in a chair together talking, laughing, and of course the random show of affection. It had been a few weeks, and Wood had become obsess with Quidditch and nearly never talked to even Katie.

Katie was honestly happy dating George, although her brother had told her to pick Wood over George. Oh well… She kissed George and jumped up and muttered something about having to talk to Wood.

"Hey Wood." She yelled at him as he started to head up the stairs to the boys tower. He turned and looked at her blankly. "Come here!"

He sighed rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs, it was a Saturday afternoon. They had a great morning practice, and Wood was still not happy with anything.

"We're going for a walk." She told him grabbing his robes at his chest. George smiled at her, after all he had won the girl.

"Damn Bell loosen up the grip would you?" He glared at her as they reached the outdoors.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She had started to push him backwards until finally he was up against the side of the castle.

"Bell calm down what got into you?" For the first time in ages he actually looked worried about her.

"What got into me?" She looked at him. "Maybe the fact that your Mum writes me telling me how unhappy your letters sound, how you don't sound like yourself, and do I know anything about it. When I write her back I have to tell her that honestly you have been short with me, and wont even look at me. I get an owl back from her telling me that she suspects that I broke your heart." Her eyes started to water up a little.

"Bellie, what do you expect from me?" He said as his expression dropped. "You did break my heart, its awful to see you sitting with George and laughing. I know he is a great guy and has been wonderful to you, but…"

"You miss your best mate." Katie finished his sentence.

"Yea, I miss my best mate, and I hate the fact that I am never going to be able to have her." He said and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You don't know that." Katie said and than out of impulse reached out and hugged him.

Oliver who had missed Katie more than he even let on too held her close.

After a few moments they made up there minds to at least try and stay friends. Katie told Oliver that she had made it clear to George that he was important to her, and she could not lose him as a friend, and she would even give up what they had to not lose Oliver. This made Oliver almost giddy it with the thought that maybe he still had a chance.

Over the next few weeks Oliver and Katie spent at least 2 nights a week hanging out, and the other times Katie spent with George, or everyone was together.

On Halloween the first Hogsmeade trip was planned. George wanted to show Katie a good time, but it really ended up being the typical group, minus Wood who had insisted that he needed to work on strategies, having a few too many laughs at Zonkers, and getting kicked out. They moved to the Three Broomsticks they all sat down and spent the time joking and laughing. George, Lee, and Fred had wrapped there arms around there girlfriends. It looked like the perfect happy day.

That was until later when they went to try and get into the Common room and the fat lady was gone. The fear that spread through the Gryffindor was almost time stopping. They all looked at Harry with nervous looks, included his fellow teammates, who happened to be very protective of there favorite seeker.

As they were all ushered down into the great hall where they meet the students from the other houses, who all looked a bit confused, they were given sleeping bags and told to go to bed. George had not let go of Katie the whole time. That was until Wood came up to give her hug, they muttered that everything was alright, they were both ok, it was nothing to worry about and so on. Finally to Woods annoyance George managed to get Katie to sleep next to him, where he wrapped his arm around the girl.

Katie slept well that night in George's arms. The only thing that bugged her was that Wood had gone off to sleep somewhere else, and it made her nervous.

As the week went on the team was informed, by a very angry Wood, that the match would indeed not be against Slytherin, but against Hufflepuff, this meant that everything they had been working on was rubbish. The team tried to calm him down, but nothing worked. So they spent every night leading up to the game outside practicing. And not to mention the fact that Wood nearly missed every class stopping the rest of the team, mostly Harry, in the halls to tell them something else. Katie had almost snapped at him, but somehow kept her cool when George had held her hand.

As every morning before a match Wood tried to talk to the team into eating, while he ate nothing. Even though the three girls on the team tried there best to get there captain to eat.

As they stood waiting to enter the pitch, Katie could not help but be nervous, the weather felt like an angry mother who was losing her child to a monster. Oliver and Harry stood in front, with Katie, Ang and Ali behind them. Next came the twins, who were never much for talking before a match.

When the match started, it was nearly impossible to see anything, although Katie, Ang, and Ali all played well it was difficult. And than it happened. It happened almost out of nowhere, the air had become colder, it made Katie feel as though she was stuck in a storm above the artic circle, and than she saw it. Harry, falling to the ground, the dementors who had been stationed outside of the castle. Everything stopped, well except Diggory who had caught the snitch. That was before he realized what had happened to Harry. Dumbledore was outraged, and none of the students had words for how frightening he was.

The team, minus Wood went up to go check on Harry. They all stood there waiting and staring at Harry, his friends Hermione and Ron where there as well. No one looked as scared as those two, although the team do hold a close second.

As Harry woke up, and asked about the match, we all wanted to jump in and tell him it was not his fault. The whole time Katie was standing there, she was in a daze, she was worried about Harry who had just fallen 50 feet, and worried for Wood who had been hiding in the shower for the past hour.

She would never admit it, but she was happy when they were told to leave. She made up her mind. Without a word to anyone she had run down to the Gryffindor locker room where she knew she would find an upset Oliver. As she left she heard Ang explaining things to George.

"Hey Wood." She called out, a hint of anger, and a hint of worry in her voice. When she got no answer, she went to where the boys shower was, she heard the water and turned around walking backwards towards where the noise was coming from, she also held out a towel for him. "Get out of the shower Oliver."

"Katie." He jumped backwards. "Wha- what are you doing here?" He said as he turned off the shower and ripped the towel out of her hand to cover himself.

"Came to check on you." She sighed as she turned around. "I was really worried about you. Oh and Potter will be fine." She added, Wood gave a moment of relief.

"Thanks." He muttered and took a seat on the bench. Katie followed him.

"You know its going to be ok, we still have a good chance at winning the cup, and if anyone can pull it off its our team." She said as she started to rub his back.

Had it not been for her touch, he might have snapped at her, but the fact that she was rubbing his back, while he had a towel on, and nothing else, was the last thing he had expected from her.

Katie was so worried about Oliver that she did not think twice about trying to calm him down. "Ollie you feel like a brick" she muttered as she started to work out a few knots in his back. Oliver just nodded, he could not bare himself to speak.

After about an hour of her working on his back, she finally sat next too him and smiled. "My hands hurt." She said looking down at them.

"Thanks Bellie" He smiled and than out of nowhere stood up. "Katie what are you doing?"

"Well I'm sitting at the moment Oliver." She looked at him blankly.

"No I mean here with me, when you should be with, with, with… Your boyfriend." He nearly spat while talking to her.

"Uh." Was all Katie had managed to get out before he stormed out of the room grabbing his clothes and changing. Katie seriously thought about getting up and leaving him there, but her heart would not let her.

Oliver came back out and started at Katie. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would be gone." He said looking down at his feet.

"Well I seriously thought about leaving, but figured you were already in a bad mood and to let it slide." She shrugged looking up at him.

"Katie." He paused. "We all forgot your birthday last month, you turned 15 on the 8th and no one celebrated."

"Olli you know I am not big on birthdays. Anyways Gavin and your parents remembered, as did mine." She smiled.

"But Katie I'm your best mate, and what about Ali and Ang, and you're George." He had a hard time saying Georges name.

"Its ok Oliver really." She smiled, but it was clear that se was just in the least hurt, but than again she really only expected Oliver to remember. In truth she could care less if her boyfriend remembered.

"No its not." He sat down next to her and started to punch the bench.

"Wood, stop, its ok." She looked at him slightly shocked.

"Fine." He snapped and looked at his feet before looking up to him. "I guess I just am not doing well with you dating George is all Kate, I was so upset that I forgot your birthday."

Katie smiled and nudged him with her elbow. "Why do you think I let it slide so easy?" She looked at one of his hands and took it in hers. "I hurt you Olli, I don't need anything form you other than your friendship."

"Katie Bell." Oliver looked up into her eyes. "You are never going to lose me."

The two hugged for a bit before deciding it was time to go back to the castle. As they reached the common room Fred and George were playing a game that they had most likely made up, Ang and Ali were doing some work while every now and than looking up, and Lee was sitting behind Ali supporting her. Oliver slyly moved up to the boy's dorm, and Katie went and rested her knees against Georges back. As she did that he swung her around so she was sitting on his lap.

"Cheers George." She laughed looking up into the face of her boyfriend. Wow did she hate the situation that she was stuck in.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: again just using the world of JKR!

TheBrassPotato: Thank you for your review, and thanks for pointing out that I was not accepting anonymous (changed that)! Cheers!

Chapter 5.

The time was passing fast, and Oliver was slowly starting to get over his best friend. In fact he had agreed to a date with a girl in his own year. Now only if Katie did not keep forgetting it on purpose…

It was December 18th and it was the last Hogsmeade trip of the term, and right before Christmas, which was perfect considering Katie really needed to get some of her shopping done. Mostly Oliver and Gavin. Katie had already gotten all her other gifts. A fake broom for George, and candy for Fred. For Ang and Ali, Katie thought to get them each a dairy, in which Katie had taken the time to write random things in the pages. For her parents she had another page to the never-ending scarp book, and for Mr. and Mrs. Wood she got some nice wine glasses. Katie always saved her money for Christmas and birthdays, she always thought that it was the best time to spend money.

"Hey Kit you coming?" George called, having made her and Ang wait while they went and talked to Harry.

"George we have been waiting for you and my boyfriend for ages now." Ang snapped at the two of them.

Katie on the other hand just laughed at them. "Yea, Yea George I'm coming." She laughed as he pulled her up off the ground.

As the two couples walked they split so they could have 'private' chats.

"Katie I've got to ask you something." George sounded rather serious, and Katie was not sure she liked it.

"Alright."

"Are you sure its me you want to be with and not Wood?" He asked in as flat of a tone has he could.

"Are you serious?" Katie asked almost in disgust, but she was too shocked to be fully disgusted, she had stopped walking and looked at him.

"You don't like his girlfriend." George answered.

"Do you?" She asked rather sharp.

"Well no…" He answered.

"Than that should answer your question." She glared at him.

"Really Katie I just want to know." He said.

"George. I'm not going to lie to you, Oliver means a bloody hell of a lot to me, and I would hate beyond almost anything to lose him. But Oliver and I are just mates. I've been falling rather hard for this guy that has red hair, and an uncanny way of being able to get any emotion out of me on call. He has blue eyes, and sometimes when I look into them, I can see something I never expected. But if I told him what that was, it would ruin the spark." She looked at him. It was true over the past few months she had been falling for him. Not that she really wanted too, but she was.

George had no words for her and just grinned like an idiot for a few moments before sweeping her up into his arms, leaning her back and kissing her, in a truly romantic way.

"Why do you never do that too me?" Ang asked Fred, who shrugged.

After a minute of the couple's powerful kiss, they thought they better move on. George could just not keep away from Katie that day. They were much to close for the tastes of Ang and Fred. In fact they left them while they were sharing a moment outside the owlery. Katie had gotten Gavin a few small things like always, and a set of shot glasses, that were amazing. As for Oliver she decided that she would make him a notebook with quidditch strategies she had.

The rest of the day past rather fast until it was night and Katie had packed for the holiday and came down to see Fred and George looking rather sour.

"What's with you two?" Katie asked them as she sat down on Georges lap.

"What do you think, two weeks with out our girlfriends." Fred answered.

"Ya'll live." Said a voice behind them. Turning it was Oliver Wood with his new girlfriend, Sallie, Maria, Rachel, or maybe it was Abby. Katie had no idea. "I have to leave Becca here for the same amount of time."

"Aw baby." Becca said and kissed him.

Katie turned to Fred who looked disgusted. No one in the group liked her, and the top of the list was Katie.

"Kelly do you think you could watch out for my Ol Woody here?" Becca asked looking at Katie.

"Her names Katie." George snapped.

"Or Miss Bell." Fred chimed in.

"As for watching Woody over there. I am sure he can take care of his wittle self." Katie answered. "And there right the names Katie. Becca." She gave a bit of an evil smirk.

Oliver looked outraged at the way his friends were acting. He huffed at them and turned and lead Becca to another area of the common room.

"Damn Kate that girl has problems with you." Fred smiled.

"I never knew you had it in you Kit." George grinned.

"What did she do?" It was Ang, Ali, and Lee. Who somehow managed to say it at the same time. Fred lunched into a recap as Ang sat on his lap, while Ali sat on Lee's lap.

"Hey Ginny." Katie called her brothers only sister. "could you take a picture of the six of us?" She asked.

"Of course." Ginny looked excited to be asked to take the picture. The three couples moved onto one couch, and Ginny took 3 pictures, one of the couples kissing, one just nice, and the other a silly one.

"Cheers Ginny." Katie smiled as Ginny went off to find her friends.

"She's cute." Ang commented.

Fred and George did not say anything. After all they hated the fact that she was so popular with the boys.

As the night wore on they all seemed a bit down. Ang and Fred went off to one part of the common room to be alone, Lee and Ali disappeared all together. Katie and George stayed where they were. They were lounged out on the couch. Katie had fallen asleep in her boyfriend's arms, and he had fallen asleep holding her.

Before they knew it Wood was yelling at them to wake up. As they jumped up, and realized that Katie needed to go catch the train.

"Damn Bell lets go, Gavin will kill me if I don't get you back." He half smiled at his friend.

"Ok ok." Katie said sleepily as she started to head up to her room.

"Ali brought it down for you." Oliver cut in..

"Oh." She sighed.

"Say bye to George and let's go." He snapped at her.

Katie turned to George who looked just about as awake as she felt. "I'll miss you." Katie muttered before kissing him, hugging him and running after Oliver who had her bags and his. Katie had picked up the brooms and looked back at George and smiled.

"And there the two must crazed quidditch people go." Fred slapped his hand on the back of his brother. "And you're the one with the beauty."

"Thanks Fred." George laughed.

As Katie followed Oliver, she realized that she was going to be stuck in compartment with Oliver and his girlfriend. As they reached the train Katie sighed and watched as Oliver helped his girl friend up, and left Katie to fumble, with not only both of there brooms, but the trunks as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Again just using the world of JKR

Thanks Tommy for your review! The reviews help me to write!

Cheers!

Chapter 6.

The train ride was by far the most painful of all. When Katie had wanted to get up and go find anyone she knew to talk to, like Diggory, or perhaps even Flint in this case, Wood had snapped at her to stay.

"Wood who in their right mind would want to be stuck with the two of you." She snapped as she got up and headed out to find anyone.

To her surprise Cedric Diggory was sitting alone, when she walked into the compartment he glanced up at her and gave a weak smile.

"You alright Dig?" Katie asked him with a worried look her face.

"Hey T!" He tried to smile again. "Oh not much, where's Wood?"

"Um with his new girlfriend Becca… If I have to hear about her all break I might scream." She smiled, but quickly her expression changed back to worry. "Cedric really, you alright?"

He glanced up to her almost shocked that she knew his name. "I'll be fine, my parents have just been fighting a lot, and I'm worried they are going to split up." He said honestly, but after he did he looked shocked.

"If they do it's not your fault." She said at once and sat next to him giving him a hug.

To her surprise, and to his he started to cry into her arms. Finally after an hour she was able to make him laugh, and the two played a muggle card game called Gin. As the train got closer to King's Cross Katie hugged Cedric and told him to owl her if he needed too, and she would floo over to see him. He smiled said thanks, and watched as Katie forced herself to walk into the compartment where her things, and neighbor were.

To Katie's disgust she saw the two of them making out, and getting a bit too into it.

"WOOD!" She yelled at them.

At once the couple stopped, Becca glared at Katie, while Wood looked rather embarrassed, and Katie looked disgusted.

"Where almost there." She stated, got her things and went back to where Cedric was. He did not even ask why she was back but merely hugged her, and the two sat in a hug for the last 15 minutes.

Cedric helped Katie with her stuff off of the train, Katie found Gavin waiting for Wood and herself. She ran up and hugged her brother, Cedric followed.

"Thanks Dig, I owe you one." She smiled.

"Its nothing T, you're a good mate." He looked to Katie's brother. "You must be Katie's older brother Gavin. I'm Cedric, well there are my folks, good too meet you. And Katie I'll see you in a few weeks!" With that he was gone.

Wood slowly approached Gavin and Katie Bell, with his girlfriend hand.

"Becca I want you too meet Gavin, Katie's brother. And Gavin this is my _girlfriend _Becca." He smiled looking more at Katie than Gavin.

Gavin was kind, as was Becca, but Oliver thought it would be a good time to snog Becca.

Finally after five minutes Gavin had yelled at Wood, he stopped kissing his girlfriend and they were able to leave.

"Woody Wood, I'm going to miss you." Becca started to say in a baby voice.

"I'll miss you too babe." Oliver answered.

"WOOD!" Katie snapped at him.

"Damn it Katie give it a rest, I'm going to say goodbye to my girlfriend, I'm sorry your boyfriend will never care that much about you." Oliver glared at her.

"That's it." Katie walked up and punched Wood in the jaw, rather hard. "Gavin, I'll meet you at home, I'm spending the rest of the day in London. I'll floo home." And with that she stormed off leaving Wood blinking in a lot of pain, Becca freaking out and cursing Katie, and Gavin, who was not sure if he should laugh or be mad at his sister, but figured he should at least try to sort out the situation.

Katie who always had some muggle money on her, as well as a few gallons when she traveled ventured out into the muggle world. As she looked around King's Cross she sighed and made her way to a rather small wizard coffee shop. As she walked in the young man behind the bar jumped up and greeted her with a smile.

"Tea, any kind, just some tea." She said looking rather annoyed at the moment.

"You alright Miss?" He asked her as he made the tea.

"Sure I just punched my best mate and stormed out on my brother." She stated as thought it were a normal response.

"Was the best mate in bed with your brother?" Which with the way Katie had explained what had happened made sense.

"Oh god no, my best mate is for one a guy, neither are gay. But my best mates girlfriend is rather annoying, and I got annoyed him and punched him." She answered.

"Your in love with him?" The man asked

"No, never, no, I mean I don't think I am. I have a boyfriend, who is wonderful, funny, sweet, could not be better." She answered with a wry smile.

"Come sit." The man said carrying her tea over to a set of chairs facing each other. "Sounds like you have yourself a serious triangle., fill me in." He gave her a smile.

Katie took the invitation. "See I moved in with my brother when I was 8, became best friends with the neighbor boy Oliver, but the story does not really start until the beginning of this school year…" With that Katie told him everything about the year, with Oliver and George. "And than after Wood said that stuff to me I punched him." She finished with a sigh.

"Wow…" The man said. "Sounds like he is jealous of George, your jealous of Becca, but completely falling for George, which leaves you in a rather hard place. Sorry mate this is one your heart is just going to have to pick."

"Cheers!" Katie smiled and looked up at the clock. "Oh wow, I better head home, how much for the tea?" She asked reaching into her back pocket.

"Nothing Miss, just promise too stop by and fill me in." He smiled pointing to the fireplace.

She smiled and walked over to the fire, she left a tip on a different table, and called out "Gavin Bell's flat" and in a flash of bright green flames she stumbled into the living room to find Gavin sitting reading a letter, with a rather happy grin on his face, he glanced up at his rather tired looking sister. "Welcome home sis, sit down, we have to talk." He sounded a bit serious, but it was not what Katie thought it was.

Katie took a seat down in the chair that has always been hers and looked at her brother.

"Don't worry your not in trouble, just want to tell you that my girlfriend and her sister are going to be staying with us for a few days, mostly the 21st to the 27th." He looked nervously at his sister. "I know it was suppose to be just us and the Woods, but I really like this girl."

"Ok." Katie answered. "What's her name?"

"Samantha Holmes!" A rather dumb smile played across his face.

"Ok." Again with the short answer.

"Katie, don't worry about Wood."

"Yea, Yea… But I should go talk to him…" With that Katie got up and left her brother, who smiled after his sister and just nodded.

Walking outside her flat she managed to walk up to the Woods front door, she held her hand up to knock, but did not get the nerve, and just as she was about to walk away from the door she heard someone coming to open it.

"Katie dear, what are you doing out here?" It was Mrs. Wood looking at Katie a bit worried.

"Well I thought about coming to talk to Oliver but thought… Well you know his mad, and I just kind of… chickened out." She gave a weak smile.

"That was one nice punch you gave him." Mrs. Wood smiled brightly at Katie. "Come on in his in his room."

Katie could not help but smile at Mrs. Wood, as she walked into the house Mr. Wood smiled at her, rather bigger than he normally did. "Bell I never knew you had it in you, I'm proud."

Katie could not believe they were not mad at her, but smiling at her for punching their son. Katie nodded to Mr. Wood and bounded up the stairs to Oliver's room, she knocked on his door.

"Mum I'm fine really." He yelled.

Katie rolled her eyes and opened the door and walked in, to find a very shocked half dressed Oliver. Well just boxers' counts for a bit less than half dressed.

"Bell what are you doing?" He looked shocked at her as he jumped up from his desk that had a small model of a quidditch pitch. Katie who normally would have just jumped on his bed, no matter what he was wearing, stood just a few steps in the room.

"Just…ah… Came to check on you." She answered really quite noticing that the left side of his face was slightly bruised already.

"I'm fine Katie." He answered giving her a bit of an odd look.

"I'm sorry abo-"

"Its fine."

"No its-"

"It is.

"Bu-"

"Forget it Katie"

"Oliver."

"What?"

"Will you should just let me say sorry." She snapped at him. During this whole little spat they had managed to get so they were about a few inches apart.

"Ok." Oliver whispered, he towered over her, but somehow she always stood her ground.

The two just looked into each other's eyes. It was a bit of a heated moment, and the tension between them was enough to light a fire.

Katie reached up to where she had punched him. "I was just mad." She muttered feeling the heat from the bruise.

"I know, I shouldn't have said that." Oliver reached for her hand and brought it down from his face. "Your brother made it very clear that he was on your side, as did my parents. The only person who hated it was Becca, she was outraged. I thought she was going to run after you." He gave her a sheepish smile and lead her to his bed.

"I—"

"Don't want to lose you." Oliver finished for her.

"Yea. But Ollie no one likes her." Here we go again Katie being blunt again.

"I know, my friends in my year like her." He shrugged.

"Well the rest of the team hates her." She stated.

"Yea." He looked down at his feet.

"What do you see in her anyways?" She asked him as she started to give him a back rub, it was kind of just habit for her, and really when she wanted to ask him difficult questions.

"Well she's pretty, she's hot, she's really different, and she thinks I'm funny, she will listen to me go one about quidditch, and she's hot." He answered in a very blunt way.

"So basically she's hot." Katie said trying not to laugh.

"Yea." He answered unable to really form clear thoughts, and he actually noticed what she was doing and jumped up. "Damn it Katie that's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"You can calm me down and than ask me things like that. You know it too." He was angry with her, again.

"Ok." Katie said dryly.

Oliver got really upset and sat back down at his desk, Katie however moved her way up on his bed resting her head on one of his pillows and shut her eyes. Oliver did not even take notice of her for an hour, after she had fallen asleep.

"Oliver dear, is Katie staying the night?" Mrs. Wood asked from the doorway

"She passed out on my bed, so I would guess, so but I think I am going to take her home." He answered.

"Ok dear." And Mrs. Wood had gone to her room, Mr. Wood following shortly afterwards.

"Damn it Katie." He muttered as he watched her sleep for a good hour. After giving up on the idea of taking her home, he managed to tuck her in, and he grabbed a blanket from his closet and slept on the floor.

Somehow Oliver woke up before Katie did. As he got up from the floor he looked at her, sleeping in his room, why did it feel so different when this had happened too many times to count. Normally he would jump on the bed and tickle her to wake her up, but today he just sat on the edge of the bed and started to lightly brush her hair out of her face. Katie who slightly woke up muttered something about a bear and a bean, which caused Wood to laugh.

Katie how had figured he just wanted her to move over a bit did, and pulled Wood down so he was laying next to her. Katie than thought that his shoulder would be a better pillow. Sadly Katie was not awake for any of this, and Wood who was in dead shock knew it, but he was not going to complain.

An hour later, Oliver was still awake, Katie woke up with a start, and sat up straight. She looked around and took a moment before she realized she was in Woods room, when she turned and saw that he had been her pillow she could not help but smile.

"Morning." She said with a hint of being nervous.

"Morning Bell." He said as he sat up.

The two looked at each other for a bit before Katie seemed to take in what was happening.

"Thanks for letting me crash Wood, I better be heading out," she smiled as she jumped out of the bed, forgetting her shoes (as always), but she stopped at the door. "I hope you know I really could never bare losing you." And with that she bounded down the stairs, said good morning to the Wood's and headed over to her house, as she opened to door she saw Gavin sitting on the stairs waiting for her with a rather big smile.

"You two make up?" He asked.

"I guess…" Katie answered.

"Go get a shower, we have loads to do today." Gavin smiled.

"K." Katie bounded up the stairs and turned the water on, she figured Gavin wanted to wonder the muggle streets of Edinburgh, so she lay out an old t-shirt that was too big for her and a black skirt. After her shower she put the clothes on, although they did look a bit odd, it worked on her, as she made it down the stairs her brother looked up.

"Is that Woods shirt?" He asked, noticing that it had a goal post on it.

"I think it is." She answered as if it meant nothing.

Her brother just laughed, he had always wanted to two to get together.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He got up and patted her on the head. "Is Oliver coming with us?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Go ask."

"Ok." Gavin rolled his eyes and went over to the Wood's as Katie went to the kitchen and got a piece of toast. As she sat on the counter eating it Wood came walking in with her flip-flops, Katie really hated normal shoes, even though there was loads of snow on the group, she had to be talked into where sneakers.

"Cheers mate!" she smiled taking her shoes, and leaving them in the kitchen.

"Anytime Bellie." He smiled looking down at the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts.

"You two ready?" Gavin called waiting impatiently for them.

They both muttered yes and followed him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Again just using the world of JKR…

I added 6 and 7 at the same time, just to warn you this is a bit of a long chapter…

Chapter 7.

Katie, Oliver, and Gavin were sitting at a little muggle café, watching the muggles go by with all of there gifts, and the hectic manor of the bus system. The three sat and talked about the school year, until Gavin started talking and went on and on about work, and his girlfriend Samantha. After 2 hours of listening to how amazing Samantha was Katie and Oliver finally got annoyed.

"Gavin, I think we got, you're in love with the girl." Katie snapped at him

"I'm not in love with her." Gave shot back.

"Sorry mate sounds like you are." Oliver chimed in.

Gavin looked shocked for a moment looking at the two off them. "Bloody hell I think I am."

"Yup." Katie and Oliver said to him nodding.

"But what about you two then?" Gavin asked forgetting that they were not dating.

"What do you mean Gav?" Katie asked.

"You and Oliver, if I'm in love with Samantha than you two are madly in love." As he finished the word love he remembered that they were not together. "I mean you would be, if you were together."

Oliver and Katie both turned bright red, and avoiding looking at each other. And as if things could get more uncomfortable just than Samantha and her little sister came into the café.

"Gavin!" Samantha called, Oliver and Katie turned to see who it was, and to make things worse Samantha's little sister seemed to be Becca. As the two came running over, Gavin jump up and hugged his girlfriend, while Oliver did the same, leaving Katie to sit and watch the situation.

"Oliver!" Becca said looking at the bruise on Wood's face.

"Because Becca, no matter what happens, Oliver will always care about me, as well I for him. Were best friends, get used too it." Katie snapped.

Gavin and Samantha looked over at Katie, Samantha glared, Gavin looked worried.

"Um Samantha, this is my little sister Katie." He said glaring at Katie.

"Oh. Hi Katie, I see you know my sister Becca." Samantha spat at her.

Katie tried to smile; everyone was glaring at her, well everyone except Oliver. "Nice to meet you Samantha. Now if you all will excuse me I have some holiday homework to do." With that Katie kissed her brothers check, and patted Oliver's arm and left the café.

The four left behind watched her go before sitting back down and what appeared from the window to be two happy couples. Katie however went home. As she climbed the steps to her room she found three letters on her bed. She opened them up and started to read.

_Katie!_

_Hey sweetheart we all heard about how you punched Wood, can't believe you did it. Anyways I'm doing all right, my holiday is not that interesting, just one of those days when it seems slow. I really miss Fred; I wish I had stayed at school. Anyways we were all worried about you when you never found us on the train, but we figured that you had fallen asleep. Anyways write back when you get the chance, I really miss you, and tell Wood hello if you are even talking to him!_

_Miss you, love Ang_

_Kates,_

_Where were you on the train? And what's this I hear about you punching Wood? I am staying at Lee's for the holiday, and it has been wonderful. His family is wonderful, and I think I'm in love with him. But don't tell anyone, I think Ang would flip, and you know how much fun she is to deal with when she does…. Anyways I just wanted to make sure you are ok, and that you and Wood are ok. I know how much he means to you…_

_Love and miss you! Ali_

_KATES!_

_Punching your Best mate? I never thought I would see the day that you got mad at Wood that much. Anyways I really miss you around here, things are quite, and just not as much fun. Fred and I have been having a good time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but we can't wait for you lot to come back. Well I know that losing Wood would be awful for you, so I hope all of that worked out… Even though I think losing you would kill me more than you losing Wood… _

_George. _

Katie looked at the three letters from her friends and smiled. It was crazy how fast the news spread of her punching Wood had gone; it had however not even really been a day. Katie took out some parchment and wrote back to her friends.

_Ang,_

_Yea, punching Wood just kind of happened. I actually was on the train with Dig. It was nice to catch up with him. Anyways my brother has a new girlfriend, and it happens to be Becca's older sister. The best part is, is that they are going to be staying with me this holiday. This is turning out to be an awful holiday. I think I might go actually stay with my parents for the first time in ages. It would be better than dealing with Becca. Anyways I miss George a lot more than I thought I would. It's crazy not to see him. _

_Miss you, and lots of love and hugs! Katie._

_Ali,_

_Hey hun! In love with Lee? Well congrats! And no worries your safe with me, it wont pass my lips. I know crazy that I punched Wood, but he really made me mad. Anyways my brother has a new girlfriend, and it happens to be Becca's older sister, the best part is that they are going to be staying with me over Christmas. I think I might actually go stay with my parents for that time. I can't stand the idea of living in a house with that cow… Anyways I thought things were going to be ok with Wood and I after last night, I feel asleep in his room, but I guess not… Well I really miss George a lot more than I thought I would… So I better go write to him._

_Lots of love and hugs, Katie!_

_George,_

_I was so happy to have a letter from you. I really needed it too. I just found out that my brother's new girlfriend is Becca's older sister. The best part they are staying with me for a bit of the holiday. Which is just painful. I might actually go stay with my parents for the holiday… I could really use a hug from you about now… I am not sure what to do anymore. Feels like my brother is even going to be turning against me now, that his girlfriend and all is so important to him. I just hope that she is not as bad as Becca. Anyways I better get going I think hear the front door opening, which means I have to go and play nice… I really miss you George!_

_Kates._

After writing her letters she barrowed the owl that had stayed behind and told it where to go. She sighed and went down the stairs, she normally bounded down them, but today she slowly walked them.

"KATIE ALISON BELL" Gavin yelled up the stairs.

"Yea Gav." She said as calmly as she could as she made it to the last step.

"What were you thinking?" He snapped at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Treating Samantha's sister like that?" He snapped.

"Lets see, she's annoying, and not good enough for Oliver, which makes me question her sister." She said honestly.

"Of course no one is good enough for Oliver." He yelled. "And as for his girlfriends sister, who happens to be MY GIRLFRIEND. I would have expected you to treat her better."

"GAVIN THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GOING TO SIT AND BE TREATED LIKE THAT!" She snapped at him.

"KATIE ALISON BELL!" He yelled again at her.

"Gavin, using my full name is not going to get us anywhere." She said taking a deep breathe.

"Fine." He yelled at her a bit.

"Come on Gavin if you want me to leave than I will. I'll go stay with our parents or a friend for the rest of the holiday." She was nearly on the break of tears.

"Fine Katie, it might be better if you just found somewhere else to live for the rest of your schooling. I'm asking her to marry me." He said still angry at his little sister.

"Move out?" Her eyes became rather wide and shocked.

"Yea Katie move, get out of my life." Gavin was not really thinking about what he was saying.

Just then Wood came through the open door, Becca and Samantha in tow.

"Oh ok Gavin. I see how it is. Choice some girl over family. I'll ask Mrs. Wood if I can crash there tonight after I pack everything and I'll find somewhere to go." She was holding in her tears, although it was proving to be rather hard.

"Good." He snapped. "Ask her now."

"Ok." Katie slipped past them all, she saw Samantha go up and kiss Gavin, and Becca stayed attached to Oliver. Katie knocked on the Wood's door and Mr. Wood answered to find Katie standing outside, eyes watering and strong little girl he always knew looking like she was falling apart.

"Katie, what's wrong? Come in." Mr. Wood had taken a liking to the girl who lived next door, he treated her like a daughter, and thought of her as one.

Katie went into the living room where she sat on the couch and took a deep breathe before starting to talk. "I was wondering if I could spend a night or two here while I figure out where to go." She looked up at Mr. Wood, who was looking at the girl shocked.

"What do you mean Katie? I mean of course you can stay here but where are you going?"

"I don't know." She answered before taking another deep breath and telling Mr. Wood what happened. She had never seen him so angry before in her life.

"Katie you can move in here if you would like too." Mr. Wood said to the girl. "Your family in my book, and you just don't turn your back on family." He answered.

"Thank you Mr. Wood, but I think it would be better if I found somewhere away from here." She had than explained how she would just cause more issues and she did not want to do that.

"Katie your 15, you can't be expected to take care of yourself. I know you're a tough girl, I think your stronger than Oliver, but Katie just stay here until Gavin calms down." He was in shock at how strong this girl was, she had managed to fight back the tears and looked determined to make it.

"Thank you Mr. Wood. I don't know what I would do with out you and Mrs. Wood." She smiled and whipped her eyes. Just thank Mrs. Wood came barging into the living room.

"Katie dear what happened?" She flung her arms around the girl, and much to Mr. Woods surprise Katie still held back her tears.

Mr. Wood explained everything to Mrs. Wood, who looked outraged and wanted march over and give Gavin a piece of her mind. Mr. Wood tried to talk her down, but Mrs. Wood would not hear of it. She marched out of the house just as Oliver came running into the house. He got a dirty look from his father, and looked to a rather upset Katie. He felt like his heart was breaking at the way she looked up at him.

"Katie." He whispered and bent down into the chair and hugged her, this time Katie could not hold in her tears and burst into them. Mr. Wood smiled at his son who had at once taken Katie up into his arms. The poor girl had enough of family problems, but to have her brother kick her out that seemed to almost kill the poor girl.

After a few minutes Becca came into the house to see Katie in Oliver's arms crying.

"Oliver what are you doing?" She asked him outraged.

"Trying to calm down Katie, what does it look like?" He asked her rather calmly.

"Well your Mum yelled at Gavin for a good amount of time, and he seems to think that Katie should stay here while Sam and I stay at her house, and than she can go back to her Quidditch room." Becca stated.

"Ok." Oliver answered, still holding Katie.

"Why are you still holding her?" Becca answered.

"Because she's my best mate and she's hurting." He answered softly.

"It's ok Oliver, don't let me break you two up." She whispered to taking a deep breath and gathering herself up. She hugged him tightly for a moment before standing up. "I have some packing too do. Excuse me." She gave a small bow and walked out of the living room, as she went down the stairs and looked up at her and Gavin's home, she had never felt more like a stranger.

She walked into the house, to see Mrs. Wood glaring at Gavin, and Samantha sitting on Gavin's lap. She walked into the living room where they are.

"I'm going to go pack my things, and be out of here in a few hours. I hope your happy Gavin, but don't be surprised if I choice not to come back." She looked him dead in the eyes.

Mrs. Wood smiled at Katie. "You know Gavin, I think you did something right, she is a strong young woman, stronger than you'll ever be. And Samantha, the only reason your sister hates her so much, is because Katie is 100 times the women Rebecca will ever be."

"Thank you Mrs. Wood." Katie gave a short nod and walked up the stairs. She looked around her room with a rather large sigh. She did not know where to start. So she pulled out all the bags she could find and started with her clothes, her shoes, and moved to all of her books, and Quidditch things. After an hour her room was mostly blank.

There was a knock on her door, and when she did not answer Gavin walked in.

"What do you want?" Katie asked him as she started to take things off of her walls.

"I wanted to talk to you." He answered taking a seat on her bed.

"Alright talk." She said turning to pick up a few of her old robes.

"Well, I know this is not fair to you. You moving out because of Samantha, but Katie I love her." He said and took a breath in, just as he was about to start talking Katie cut him off.

"Well if this girl means more to you than family, that's your choice, not mine, but this is not the first time my family choice something over me." She looked him dead in the eyes. "So don't expect me to understand."

"Katie that's not fair." He answered.

"Ok." She said not wanting to deal with it.

"Katie you're my sister, she's the love of my life, you're placing me in a hard place here."

"No Gavin you put yourself there. I never put you anywhere. I'm not the one who is kicking someone out. Nor am I the one who picks someone else's family over my own. So the next time you want to go on about poor Gavin, talk to your bloody girlfriends sister, she seems to dislike me as much as you do." She said throwing his Christmas present at him. Too her surprise he caught it and none of the shot glasses broke.

"Katie…"

"Gavin don't try. I have no family anymore." She looked coldly at him, of course she was over reacting, but at the same time she was rather heart broken.

"I'm your family." Gavin answered.

"Really? I never knew family could turn so cruel." Katie's anger was starting to build up as she finished taking everything off of her walls. When she looked around, her room had almost nothing in it. Except for the furniture, and a few pictures of Katie and Gavin.

Gavin looked at her with nothing to say.

"Well I'm packed." She said, and with that she called Mrs. Wood to see if she would help her with her things, and she did, sending them flying through the window, and into the room she would be staying in at the Woods house. "Looks like you have another guest room Gavin."

As she said that Samantha came running up the stairs into the room, and nearly knocked Katie over. "Gavie, I just talked to Rebecca, and she and Wood are going to go for a walk, do you want to come!" She was smiling and did not even take notice to Katie. "Anyways I just think that it is so great that both my sister and I have found such wonderful men." She kissed Gavin and purposely knocked into Katie as she left, treating her like she was just part of the room.

"I hope you're happy." Katie said. The last thing that was in her room was her two broomsticks. She picked them up, looked at her brother one last time and bounded down the stairs. When she walked into the Woods house Mr. and Mrs. Wood were waiting for her in the room she was staying in. She tried to smile, but the day's events had almost knocked her out.

"Katie I know you have had a really hard day, and we just wanted to make sure that you know we are here for you if you need anything at all." Mr. Wood said in a rather stern voice and smiled. "We've sent owls to your parents, who have moved to America."

This shocked Katie. Her parents had moved, without telling her, and her brother had kicked her out.

"They have agreed that you should stay with us until you graduate, or at least until your brother comes to his senses. And you are more than welcome to stay as long as you need too after you graduate." Mrs. Wood continued. "Now we will let you unpack, and settle in. This is your home now Katie. We'll call you for dinner. And don't worry about Oliver, he knows what's right."

With that the Wood's left Katie to her new room. She unpacked and started to try and make it 'her' room, but she could not help but feel like a guest in the room. After a few hours someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Katie called.

Oliver opened the door at looked into the room. "Wow Kates that was fast." With that he sat down on Katie's bed and looked around. "I'm really sorry about everything." He said looking at a rather stressed looking best friend.

"My parents moved to America." She said as she started to put up one of her posters.

"I heard." He said looking at his feet. "I also picked up the rest of your things from your house. Looks like you left all the pictures of Gavin and I."

"Well I took the ones that were just you and me Wood." She stated.

"Yea…" He looked up at her. "Katie I'm worried about it."

"Don't be Oliver." She said.

"Kates I'm your best mate, let me worry?" He snapped at her.

"Ok." She looked at her shocked.

"Well its time for dinner." He said getting up and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the dinning room.

As they sat down and ate dinner, it was the first time Katie felt almost like she was home. After all the Wood's have always been there for her, so it really was not that different.

After dinner Oliver left to go get ice cream with is girlfriend and Katie went to her room to write to her boyfriend and tell him what had happened. It was a rather long letter explaining everything, with lots of tearstains on the paper. She asked the Woods to borrow their owl, and of course they let her.

After sending her letter she fell right into her bed, trying her hardest not to cry.

The next few days passed rather slowly, she was waiting for a letter from George, but nothing seemed to be coming. She was not to surprised, but she really could have used something from him. She had not talked to Gavin at all, and she almost never saw Oliver. The few times they were together, she manly just sat in his arms not saying anything. It was the only time that she felt slightly safe. Not that she did not feel safe living at the Wood's, who could not be nicer, but she was just upset about the rest of her life.

Finally on Christmas Eve, after dinner there was a present and a letter sitting on her bed. She opened the letter first, and smiled at seeing George's handwriting.

_Katie,_

_I don't know what to tell you. I have tried writing a letter to you for the past few days ever sense I got your. But the idea of you even crying scared me to no end. You don't cry, you're strong, beautiful and amazing. So when I saw the tearstains it ripped at my heart. I never thought I would say this, but I am really happy that you have Oliver there to look out for you. Although I am sure he is not there as much as he should be…_

_Katie I don't know what to say to you. And it is killing me. Fred and the rest have been looking at me crazy for mopping around the common room, but how can I not when my girl is going thought something this hard. I guess it's just one of those times when all I can tell you is I am here for you. And the second you get back your going to be wrapped in my arms really tightly until you feel better. _

_I know its hard feeling like you lost your brother, and to some degree Wood, but I'm sure they will both come around, and if not you can share my family. I am happy to here that you are able to stay with Mr. And Mrs. Wood, they seem to really care about you. _

_I guess that's all I can say to you at the moment, other than Katie I think I'm starting to fall harder for you…._

_Truly yours,_

_George_

_Ps- I hope you like the present. I was going to get you something expected from me, but than I thought for you, this is better._

Katie read the letter over a few times, and than looked to the present. She was nervous that I was going to jump up at her, but when she opened it she found a silver chain with a silver quaffle on it. This truly was the best present she ever got from anyone. After putting it on she curled up into bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: again just using the world of JKR

Thanks to my reviewers!

Bri007: I hope this chapter is a bit better… I am rather bad with grammar and such (always have been for odd reasons). Anyways tried something different with this chapter… let me know if it helps!

TheBrassPotato: That he is, and here is an update!

Chapter 8.

Katie woke up early on Christmas day. She went downstairs to where the tree was to find Mr. Wood sitting and reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Katie." He said with a bright smile.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Wood." She said taking a seat on the floor near the fire.

"You doing alright Katie?" He asked her.

"Yea…" She answered looking at the fire. "Thanks for bringing me into the family."

"Hey you are always welcome here Katie." He smiled.

After an hour or so Mrs. Wood and Oliver came downstairs. Oliver was taken back when he saw Katie sitting by the fire. It was as though she were being framed by the fire.

They all exchanged gifts. Katie got a new broom book from Mr. Wood, and some pretty hairpieces from Mrs. Wood. Her parents had sent her money, and a t-shirt from the states. Ali and Ang sent her some candy and a notebook. Oliver gave her a picture of the two of them in a frame, and an amazing painting of the same picture. It was cheesy but really nice.

When Oliver opened his gift he was floored. It was all the idea's Katie had but never shared. He was shocked at how amazing her mind was. She had a move for everything in there. It was the best gift he had ever gotten, at least that is what he told her.

After a large lunch Oliver went over to see his girlfriend, and Katie went for a walk. She needed to clear her mind. She wondered the muggle streets with a smile on her face. She saw a bunch of couples, and lots of families. Katie in sense, felt lonely, but she also felt oddly independent.

The rest of the holiday past fast, which Katie liked. She finally filled in Ang and Ali, who had sent and owl a day to make sure she was alright. Katie also sent lots of owls back and forth with George. Fred even sent her one cursing her brother, which made her laugh. She and Oliver never saw each other anymore. He was always with Becca, and Katie was mostly out walking.

Mr. and Mrs. Wood, who had finally talked Katie into call Mum and Dad had been worried sick about her, and did everything to make sure she was ok. She never talked to Gavin, nor did she get anything from her brother for Christmas.

Katie stayed in on New Year's Eve while everyone else went out. She did take a walk and watched people. Something in her had changed. She had become a bit quite, and a bit of a mystery.

On January 2nd she could not wait to get onto the train, saying goodbye to Mum and Dad, well Mr. and Mrs. Wood she managed to find a compartment alone. She was not ready to face people. To her surprise Cedric Diggory came into her compartment and smiled.

"I hear you have been kicked out of your brothers house and are living with the Wood's and your parents moved to America because they hate you, and you are an awful kid who forced the Wood's into taking you in." He laughed. "Becca really hates you."

Katie laughed and gave him a short overview of her holiday, he smiled at her. "Your strong T. don't worry about it."

And with that they talked about other things, including the fact that Cedric's parents were doing well. And for the first time sense she left Hogwarts did she feel even a bit like herself.

As the train pulled up to the Hogsmeade station Cedric and her got a carriage and went up to the castle together.

George was sitting on the front stairs looking really nervous. The second Katie stepped out of the carriage he ran up and picked her up in a rather tight hug. He did not let her go until it was just the two of them standing outside in a hug with her trunk next to them.

"I've been so worried about you." George whispered.

"I've noticed." Katie laughed.

"Hey…" He smiled and gave her a small kiss.

They got some house elf's to take her trunk and managed to sit in the common room talking almost all night. That was until Ang and Ali got so mad at George for keeping her that she was dragged to her room to talk to them.

"I can't believe Wood is still with her." Ang said while Ali nodded.

"Maybe he really likes her." Katie said, both girls rolled their eyes.

"Katie he is in love with you, he is with her just because you're not with him." Ali said with a laugh.

After a bit they talked about the other girl's holidays, and such. Ali and Lee had expressed their love. Ang and Fred were still together and happy. Everything seemed to be great other than Katie's issues with her family and Wood.

The next morning Katie went downstairs to find a rather annoyed Wood talking to Harry.

"But a fireboats? She took away the fire bolt?" He was saying to Harry.

Katie, Ang, Ali, and the twins missed the rest of the conversation, but the twins filled in the girls who were outraged that the broom was taken away.

Katie barely had time to think with practice every night, even though there next game was not until Feb. 5th. On top of that she had lots of homework, and barely anytime to sit with her boyfriend.

Oliver was still with Becca by the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match, which still bothered Katie and the rest of the team. The only time Katie even talked to Oliver now was during practice or a hello in the halls.

As they all went up to watch the Slytherin, Ravenclaw match Katie sat on George's lap and watched, she was not much in the mood for cheering, and therefore she just rested her head on Georges shoulder. As the game ended Oliver cornered the whole team and started talking about ideas for their next match.

"Oliver that's enough for now." Katie finally said after an hour.

"But Katie these are yours."

"I know Oliver, but just not now, and anyways Becca is waiting for you." She nodded her head to where Becca was.

"Oh, ok." He looked taken back, this was one of the few times Katie stopped Quidditch talk. "Ok well um see you guys at practice on Monday."

As they turned to leave Oliver stopped.

"Hey Kates can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure." She kissed George and told him she'd see him soon. "What is it?"

"What got into you?"

"What?"

"This is not like you."

"What's not?"

"This."

"What's this?"

"Not wanting to talk about Qu—"

"Quidditch."

"Yea."

"Well—"

"Well what?"

"I'm just not in the mood."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer Katie."

"It is now Oliver."

"Katie this is annoying."

"What's annoying?"

"This."

"What's this?"

"Not talking to ea—"

"Each other."

"Yea."

"Oh. "

"Well"

"Well what?"

"Never mind."

"Ok." And with that Katie turned and walked away leaving Oliver looking after her blankly. She caught up to George, who wrapped his arm around her.

"What was that about Kate?" He asked her holding her close.

"I have no idea."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really, he was just shocked that I was the one to call the meeting like that." She shrugged.

"Well we're happy you did." Fred said a few steps ahead of them, Ang and Ali nodded Harry even seemed to agree.

George and Katie let the rest of the team disappear into the great hall as they headed up to the common room, taking a seat on one of the larger chairs. Katie who had taken to curling up on Georges lap had done so again.

"Hey Katie your quite today." He whispered into her ear.

She just shrugged and used his shoulder as a pillow and shut her eyes. George had not really been sure what to say to his girlfriend, who just had not been herself sense she had been back. Her friends had no idea what to do, and Oliver had nearly stopped talking to Katie.

After 10 minutes Katie had drifted off to sleep, which as George well knew was about the only time the girl fell asleep. He was happy to help, but he really wanted his happy girlfriend back.

After that night Katie seemed to have realize that she had been rather selfish over the past weeks and needed to pay more attention to George, and what he needed, and stop thinking about her issues, which really were not as bad she felt they were. At least that is what she told herself.

After a Quidditch practice about a week before the next match Katie talked George into staying out and flying around a bit more. She had been working on a new idea, and wanted to go over it with him, which made him really happy that she went to him and not Wood.

After an hour Katie landed and George right after her. She turned to face him and ran up to him jumping in his arms, rather shocked and not sure what got into her he laughed and held her up. She kissed him, which shocked him more causing him to fall backwards onto the grass, she laughed, tickled him and thought that this was a great time and place to snog for a while. And that's what they did.

An hour latter Wood had come out of the locker room with his girlfriend, and both half naked, the couples did not notice each other until Oliver had slipped off his boxers and Katie and George heard Becca giggle rather loudly. Katie and George, shocked, grabbed there brooms and ran to hide, however when they finally got out of view George stopped her noticing that they left the quaffle out.

When Katie turned it was clear that Becca had lost all of her clothes and the two were about to become rather close, Katie who was disgusted with Wood, walked straight out onto the Pitch. She said nothing to them at all, just picked up the quaffle and throw it over Wood and Becca to land in place in the box, to even Katie's surprise it landed where it was meant too. Wood had turned around, fully and looked at Katie blankly.

"Well Wood I guess I know why you've changed so much." She looked him dead in the eyes. "And don't worry I wont let your parents know." She rolled her eyes. "Oh and Becca learn to work out."

With that Katie had turned to see a grinning George, who was trying very hard not to laugh. When Katie reached George he wrapped an arm around her and the two headed up to the castle, they took one look back to see Becca in tears, and Wood still looked shocked.

Well if that did not sell the fate on Katie and Wood's relationship what would? The very next day Wood saw a rather frisky Katie snogging her boyfriend in an empty hall and thought it would be funny to try and embarrass here by calling a few people to see them. Katie and George laughed and let Wood again stand there looking shocked and this time annoyed as well.

Practices for the most part went on normally, except for the fact that Katie and Oliver seemed to be a bit harsh with each other. Katie who always got things past Wood seemed to be more determined to get things past him, and Wood seemed more determined to not let anything past. Which to Wood's upset Katie got everything past him.

The last practice Harry had his fire bolt, and wow was it amazing to watch. Katie was amazed at how well it preformed, and Wood and her actually had something nice to say to each other, that was until Wood saw an angry Becca waiting for him. Katie was not very upset about it, and George laughed. Katie and George never told anyone what they saw, but they could not help but laugh about it.

The next day was the match, which was amazing, everything went well Katie, Ang, and Ali, who always worked well together worked better then they ever had. Nothing except them, they were almost golden in there non-stop scoring.

Everyone partied and it was a grand old time until McGonagall came out in her nightdress yelling at them all to go to bed.

The three girls who were all in extremely good moods went up to bed. Before they knew what was happening Ali, Ang, and Katie bounded downstairs to find there boyfriends huddled together. As Katie pushed to George she noticed he looked rather worried.

"Ron was almost attacked by Sirius Black, but he is ok, as you can tell from his girly screams." George said trying to sound as if he were joking, but it was clear he was really worried.

"Its ok." Katie muttered wrapping her arm around his taking his hand and leaning into him a bit, she was worried, scared, but she could not really make clear thoughts of it all.

It was a really stressful night, and although the twins acted as though nothing scary had happened and it was nothing to worry about Katie and Ang knew much better. Ang had gone back to bed before Katie had, she stayed with George and Fred trying to make sure they were alright, and slightly joking with them, which always worked with the twins.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Again this is JKR's world.

I want to thank all of the reviewers.. Means loads to me that you like the story!

bri007: You did not hurt me in anyway, what you said is true, I really do need to work on grammar… But you seem to like the idea of the story, which means LOADS to me! We all have things to work on, and grammar is just one of my many 

Onasi26: Here is an update (yes I write a bit fast at times…hehe… sorry for the bad spelling in places)

Iluvtodance: Hmmm seems to be a theme that I need to work on spelling and grammar… I am working on it, and going through the chapters a bit more… And your right it is the small stuff that really makes something great. I tend to beat myself up about it… But I also figure it is better to take the chance and post the story than hide from my faults (and you did not insult me at all.. the fact that you want more makes me smile (loads))!

Evelas: Hehe…. I have been on the edge of Katie and George or Katie and Oliver for a while now…. So this story branch of this story is about me figuring it out (I actually have most this story done and have started writing about Katie's 5th year… yea I'm a nerd)

Chapter 9

The next Hogsmeade weekend came on Feb. 12th. Which was so close to Valentines Day that most girls had become giddy. Ang and Katie seemed to be the only ones who did not care.

"Hey Katie you coming?" George asked her on Feb. 12th. Katie had not worn anything special like Ali had (she had thought dress robes were a must), and she was happy to see that George looked the same as well.

"Yea I am." She smiled taking his hand.

"Good." He smiled at her. It was crazy how happy this couple seemed to be.

Ang and Fred had vanished somewhere along the walk, and Ali and Lee had long been gone on there love celebration, as Katie called it just to annoy Ali.

George and Katie were walking hand in hand when George all at once pulled her a different direction, it was towards to lake, and not to Hogsmeade, which was fine with Katie, she could really care less at this point.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yea… you?" She asked a bit confused.

"Yea, just figured that you know with everything you should get something nice." He said as they walked up to a blanket with a picnic basket and butter bears. There was a dozen roses, a candle, and much to Katie's shock another little box that seemed to come from the same place that her necklace had come from. (Which she never took off). It was amazing, although there still was snow on the ground somehow she just assumed that there would charms on the blanket.

"What got into you? Ali?" She asked looking rather shocked.

George laughed and picked her up and placed her on the blanket, just than Katie saw that a few of the flowers were able to spray snow, and Katie being Katie thought it would be fun to attack George with them before he got her. After getting him right in the face, he laughed and the two chased each other around spraying snow at each other laughing.

Finally after a few moments they fell on the blanket together laugh. George had wrapped his arms around her, and Katie used him as a pillow laying on her side. The couple stayed like this for at least an hour before George's tummy started to growl, which caused Katie to go into a fit of giggles.

"Hey not fair." He said as she grabbed a piece of fruit out of his hands and bit into it.

"I think it is." She laughed, and as she was about to take another bit he stole it from her. "Hey!"

"What?" He said acting like nothing had happened.

"Oh is that how it is?" She had a rather large grin on her face as she jumped up and grabbed the apple from him and took another bite.

"I guess so." He laughed jumping up to catch her, when he did he took a bite of the apple and than the two tripped over a twig. Not a blanch, or a root, but a small little twig. Rolling down the hill they stopping right before they hit the water and the two were lost in a fit of laughter.

Had someone seen them they would have had a hard time not laughing at the two who were covered in snow and unable to stop laughing. Finally able to stand up George took her hand leading her to where the blanket had been. Taking a seat George pulled her down into his lap, and again the two broke into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" A very annoyed voice came. Katie and George stopped laughing at once.

"Ah Wood." George said looking at him blankly. "Just ourselves actually."

"Yup, just laughing at ourselves Oliver." Katie said as she noticed George holding her a little tighter, and she can't say she minded.

"Fine." He muttered and started to turn around, but to Katie and George's surprise he did not and looked at Katie. "This is all your fault you know? Your selfish, your beautiful so you get away with it, and your too damn clever for your own damn good. And by the way Gavin and Samantha are going to get married with or without you, but Gavin still does not want you back in his house, in fact he has never been happier with all your stuff out of the place. As for my parents you must have a done good number on them to get them to like you so much." He spat at her feet and turned and walked away.

"Bloody hell Wood what is your problem you—" George had started.

"Shh… Its ok George. I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind. And make sure you don't eat all the fruit I don't want to have to fight you for the last piece or anything." She smile brightly and kissed him for a moment before jumping up and following Wood.

"Hey WOOD" She yelled even though she was a few steps behind him.

"What?" He turned looking down at her, and all he could think about is how pretty she was when she was fiery like this.

"What the bloody is your problem? If you had really started to dislike me that much you could have just asked me too move out, and trust me I would have. I do not want to live with you if your going to treat me like this. I did nothing, nothing wrong. Your girlfriend hates me and I can't do a lot about that… As for you, you overgrown, egotistical troll! You seriously have something you want to say too me but you'll never have the guts too. So if you don't mind I'm going to go sit with my boyfriend, who is by far the better of the two of you." She glared at him, she was about to turn around. "Oh I forgot this." She said and with that she punched him again, this time on the right side. "Don't bother talking to me Wood." With that she jogged back to a smiling George.

"Remind me not to make you mad ok?" George said as he started to tease her with some grapes.

The two fell into fits of laughter almost the whole day sitting outside on a heated blanket. At sunset they just sat watching it before George thought trying to be romantic would be a good idea, he kissed her before giving her, her gift. As she opened she saw that it was earrings to match her necklace. She could not have been happier with him, and when she kissed him in thank you it was a very powerful kiss.

"Had we been standing I think I would have fallen over." George said with a smile as they parted.

Katie merely blushed and looked in his eyes.

"Katie don't look at me like that." He smiled brushing his hand across her check.

"Look at you like what?" She asked him rather confused, and it showed on her face.

"Like… like…. Never mind." He smiled looking into her eyes, and if Katie was mistaken she could see the possibility of love in them, and it clicked.

"Ok." She muttered. "But I'm not sure I can help it." She blushed even more., and they both laughed.

"Come on, we can't have one of our chasers catch a cold." He smiled and they gathered up the stuff and headed up to the castle, as they walked into the castle laughing they both froze when they heard.

"Katie Bell." It was Professor Dumbledore. "I think we need to talk." Katie who was terrified that he was mad, was a bit relived to see him smile a little.

"Ok…" She looked to George. "I'll see you later."

"Miss. Bell you should at least kiss your boyfriend before we head off. I'll turn around." This had to have been the most embarrassing moment for Katie and George, who she did kiss, smiled, kissed again.

"I'll still see you later." She smiled as her boyfriend walked away bright red.

"That's better, now come with me." He said leading here towards his office. "Fizzy Busy" he muttered as the staircase opened up. Katie fallowed him still rather nervous, she also played with necklace a bit trying to calm herself down. "Now do you know why you are up here?"

"For punching Oliver." She said rather calmly, which even surprise her.

"Well that is part of the reason." He still smiled at her. "And if I might say you are quite the strong lady. However your are not suppose to attack fellow students whether it be with spells or with fists."

"Yes sir I know." She now thought she was going to be in trouble.

"Don't worry about it, from what I understand he deserved the punch. As for you and Mr. Wood's dislike for each other I am worried." He peered over his half moon glasses studying the girl. "I understand that you were kicked out of your brothers house and are living with the Woods." Katie nodded. "And your brother is to marry Oliver Woods girlfriends older sister." Katie nodded again. "Well that puts you in a rather hard place. Now I would like to see you and Oliver get along. I know you two care about each other a lot more that you are willing to see."

"Excuse me sir? That I am not willing to see?" She asked.

"Yes Katie." He smiled. "I've brought you up here to try and help you move past the hardships and move to where you can except a few things. For one Oliver Wood will always play a major part in your life. As you will play in his. Secondly the two of you have amazing talent when it comes to Quidditch, you see things that others do not. And at times I wonder if you don't see more than he does." He gave her a rather bright smile at that. "But Katie," he took a serious tone, "I want you and Oliver to work on mending your bond, it is too important for survival to not have."

"Survival sir?" Katie asked him.

"Bonds of all different types are formed, what you and George Weasley have is a strong bond, but what you and Oliver Wood have is something that will last a life time on many different levels, that is if you both can get over your pride to except each other, no matter what either of you choice." He again smiled. "Love is something that needs to be held onto and kept, and you two might not see it, but you two love each other on levels that most never dare too dream about. Now Katie, have a lemon drop and go talk to Wood, he is at the moment in the hospital room with a rather bruised face." He smiled and pushed a tin with lemon drops in them. Katie took one and popped in her mouth.

"Sour." She answered, and nodded as she got up. "Thank you sir." She smiled as she left the office. Following what she promised she would do, she walked to the hospital wing. When she walked in she saw a rather cranky looking Wood. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want Katie, to punch me again?" He asked not looking at her.

"No." She said and instead curled up and lay down next to him wrapping an arm around him.

He was shocked, a bit annoyed, but he felt comfort from her being there.

"I came to talk to you." She said. "Oliver I can't lose you, no matter what."

"Katie—"

"Will you just let me finish." She snapped, and he nodded. "Oliver, I might be falling for George, but you're my best mate, the one person that I don't think I could live without, which makes me think that you feel the same way. We can't live without each other."

To Katie's surprise he started to cry. Katie looked up at him and moved a bit so she could give him a bit of a more normal hug, he wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. After he cried for a good 10 minutes he calmed down, still unable to speak, but very attached to her all the same. About 20 minutes after that Katie was shooed out. She held Wood's hand for a moment before she got yelled at again. As she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room she ran into Ali and Lee who were walking back.

"Katie!" Ali called seeing her friend. "Where were you and George today?"

"By the lake." Katie answered in a rather dry tone.

"Did you two break up or something?" Lee asked.

"Of course not." Katie looked at him. "I punched Wood again."

"Katie!" Ali looked shocked at her. "Are you two ok?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we have a lot to work out."

"Oh. Well Lee and I had the most amazing date." Ali latched onto Katie's arm and told her the entire date by the time they got into the common room. Lee had been smiling like an idiot who won a prize the whole time.

"Katie there you are what happened?" George jumped up and ran up to her.

"Come on." She said she'd see Lee and Ali later and dragged George to a bit of a secluded part of the common room and told him everything that happened, which too her surprise he took better than she thought he would.

"Are you ok?" He asked her looking worried at her.

"Yea…. Are you?" She asked him rather confused.

"Katie you just told me the truth about what happened of course I am ok with it." He smiled and picked her up placing her on his lap. "Anyway last I looked you were my girlfriend." He gave a rather cheesy grin, which made Katie laugh and kiss him.

"Yea I guess your right!"

"KATIE BELL!" A very angry voice rang out through the common room, from one very angry girlfriend whose boyfriend happened too be sitting the hospital wing because of her.

"Yea Becca." She said getting up and walking into the center of the common room to face her. Katie who stood at 5'2 and Becca who was at 5'8 stood about 3 feet away from each other.

"You slimy, dirty, annoying little girl."

"That's a really bad thing to call someone Becca, to bad its you saying them, has no effect on me."

"Your brother is so happy to have you out of that house its unbelievable. My sister turned your room into mine, so now your officially never moving back in there. No one wants something like you."

"Last I looked I was living with the Wood's"

"And they will kick you out too once they see what type of person you are." Becca kept glaring at Katie who was looking at her rather calmly. "And you're an awful chaser. Everyone on the team hates you."

"Sure they do Becca." She could not help but laugh, for just than Ang, Ali, Fred and George got up and stood next too her.

"Well Oliver will hate you forever you know."

"No he won't."

"You little –" and she went on to call Katie some pretty bad things.

"Is that all you have Becca, poor insults?" Katie asked.

Becca stormed up to her and went for a punch Katie ducked and instead swiped a kick at her knees causing her to fall down. Becca started to cry, and most the common room, which had gone rather quite, started to clap. Katie turned around grabbed George and went back too sitting on his lap, she picked up some of her work and started to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: again not my world!

I want to thank all my reviewers! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you actually like the story 

Chapter 10.

Oliver and Katie over the next few weeks got along much better than they had in ages. Oliver even dumped Becca after he heard about her trying to attack Katie.

Quidditch practices had been going really well. The team had been working better together than ever before. It was sad to think that Oliver would be leaving after this year. Replacing Wood was not something any of them really wanted to think about, so instead the chasers worked harder than ever to get things past him.

March passed rather fast, and the girls were planning a surprise birthday party for the twins. Their birthday was April 1st, which just made a little bit too much sense. So the week before the 1st the girls made a point to almost never talk to the twins, which was hard for Ang and Katie, but it was rather fun as well.

The night before they stayed out of site all together, they asked Oliver to bring some food up for them so they could hide in their room planning things.

On the first the twins always tended to have traps, and tricks planted everywhere, but they were a little bit too down to have anything planned. Katie did not even look at George all day, and Ang never once would look at Fred. It was driving them both completely crazy. The girls had talked Professor McGonagall into joining in the fun by one letting them use her class room, two by pretending to punish them and have them clean her class room. It was perfect!

So after classes ended the girls hurried off to the classroom, which Katie was already in being her last class was in the room, and started to decorate. They had lots of fun with the streamers, and had lots of things that would pop at the twins as they came in. They even had almost everyone in there an hour before the twins were to show up.

They could hear the twins coming up to the room complaining about how this was the worst birthday they ever had and wished that it could just end. They sound cranky, and as they turned to go into the classroom—

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Katie and Ang ran up too their boyfriends and jumped into there arms and started going off about how hard it was too not talk to them and everything.

"Wait"

"You three—"

"Did all—"

"Of this—"

"For us?" George finished with a wide grin on his face. Although both twins looked rather shocked.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley I think you better come in and celebrate, not to mention thank these fine chasers for talking me into this." Professor McGonagall said to them.

"Wait, you talked—"

"And she said—"

"Yes Fred, George, the girls came up too me with the idea two weeks ago and I agreed, after they all agreed to win the cup no matter what. Now if you don't mind I have work too do, and I expect you all to be out of here by 9 o' clock tonight!" She gave a small smile and walked out of the room.

"I can't—"

"Believe. We must—"

"Have the best—"

"Girlfriends—"

"And friends—"

"Anyone—"

"Could dream of!" They finished together.

"Well we did our best." Ali smiled as Lee came up behind her.

"How did you three pull it off?" George asked looking at the three of them blankly.

"We can't tell you that." Ang answered, and they all laughed.

"I just can't believe you did this for us." Fred looked around in aw.

"Well do because they did." Oliver said from the crowd with a smile. Now only if he could get over his best mate.

They partied until exactly 9 o' clock. They figured they should keep their word. Katie was the last one to leave, she wanted to make it easier for the house elves to clean, so she put most of the trash in a bag, and made sure that everything was in order. As she headed up too the common room she saw Oliver talking to another new girl. Katie's mind secretly hoped that he liked her after all it would be really helpful if he did. Yet something in her heart hoped he was only talking to her because he was nice.

When Katie made it into the common room, she was attacked by George (who had been waiting for her impatiently). He hugged her rather tightly and muttered something about thank you and being a good girlfriend. Katie however started to laugh. After a few moments they went to sit down for a bit and laughed.

It was a homework filled Easter holiday, but it was also a bit of fun as well. Katie and George could not be closer, and Oliver had a new girlfriend who he would still not tell Katie who it was. Perhaps it was better that way.

As the Quidditch cup approached Katie and Oliver only thought and talked about Quidditch, which was getting rather annoying to everyone who knew them. Katie had been yelled at in countless classes, as was Wood. And as the match kept on coming closer the practices kept getting longer, and the last people off of the pitch were always Katie and Oliver.

Finally April 16th came around the Quidditch Cup was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The whole team was sitting in the Great Hall, well Wood was walking behind them trying to get them too eat.

As the team walked down and waited for Oliver to give his normal long-winded peep talk, nothing came out. It was shocking, and really hit the team how important this was, not that they did not already know, but it sank in a bit more.

As they took the pitch they all looked determent. As the game started everything went nearly perfect, Katie, Ali, and Ang could not have been more on. Everything was easy, they passed the quaffle as though it were breathing. It was amazing to watch! Katie had more scores than the other two, but that was always expected, before they knew it Harry had caught the snitch.

Wood had only missed 2 of the shots that Flint had taken on him. Even during the match Flints ill attempts to knock one of the Gryffindor chasers of her broom had been shattered with penalties.

Katie would never admit it out loud but she had wished the game had gone a little longer. Although winning was the best emotion she could ever imagine.

It was amazing how fast everyone rushed the pitch. Harry was lifted into the air. Fred and George were jumping up and down like idiots, Ali and Ang were jumping in circles holding hands, and Katie and Oliver were in tears, hugging.

It was a magical moment, It was perhaps one of those few times when everything seemed to work perfectly, than why did Katie have a sinking feeling in her heart that something was missing. It was impossible to place, and she shrugged it off as they all went up to the Common room, where Fred and George somehow gathered hordes of food and butter beers, the celebration lasted all night.

Katie and George laughed, danced, kissed, and had a merry time. Wood had joined his girlfriend, who Katie for some reason had no idea who she was, but was a bit too busy to think about.

As the night came to a close with a very annoyed head of house yelling at them, they all, well most went straight to be. Katie however had got Woods attention after George had said goodnight and managed to get him to join her for one last butter beer. As they talked about Katie's 4 years at Hogwarts she looked up into Oliver's eyes, and to his surprise she started to cry.

"Katie?" He was shocked, worried and scared. "What's wrong?"

"Hang on." She muttered. She dashed over to where they had left their broom and got them both. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand as they snuck out to the pitch, sure they could get into loads of trouble for this, but it was Katie's idea, and she was crying. There was no way Oliver was going to say no. Katie mounted her broom and fly into the sky, Oliver fallowed her.

"Katie" he called after her, she spun around to look at him with a questioning look. "What are we going out here?"

"Flying Wood." She answered as thought it was normal.

"Katie, its 3am." He looked at her and could not help but smile. He also wished for a camera. This is how he liked her the best, free in the wind, her blonde hair showing in the moonlight, and a smile on her face. Her eyes seemed to shine a bit more than they normally did.

"So?" She asked as she took off at a high speed, when she stopped she only had to wait a moment for Wood to catch her. "I just wanted to fly with you before you leave."

"Leave?" He looked at her blankly.

"It hit me hard after the match, that was the last time I was ever going to play Quidditch with you again, well on a team."

"Oh." It had hit him hard as he flew down to the stands, Katie landed next to him.

"Don't worry you'll get on a team." She nudged him a bit.

He had no words he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her so she had her head resting against his shoulder.

"I promise Wood you'll do—"

"It's not that." He sighed. "I never realized how my leaving would effect you."

"Ollie of course it will affect me." She sighed. "I'm really going to miss you."

He gave a weak smile. "Well its good to know my best mate will miss me."

For that he got an elbow.

"As for that being the last time we play together, I doubt it." He gave a small smirk. "Like I would let you get signed to any other team but the one I'm on?"

She smiled and let a single tear fall.

"Katie?" He looked at her worried.

"Hey it's an emotional night, and I'm a sucker for being emotional when I get scared I'll lose more people that I love." She tried to hold back her tears, but it did not work.

"Katie." He muttered as he picked her up putting her in his lap.

"Sorry." She muttered as she hid her face in his robes. He forgot how much he wanted her to be his own, and the idea that George still had her bothered him.

"Don't be sorry Katie, you've been through enough over the past few, and you're not going to lose me." He knew it was true! He was in love with her, that moment told him that.

He had to pause for a moment he was in love her!

He always had been, but admitting it was a different problem, not to mention the fact that she had a boyfriend.

"No Oliver I have a lot to be sorry for." She finally said whipping her tears away and looking him the face. "I'm sorry I broke your heart, not to mention breaking mine at the same point, I'm sorry I started to fall for George, I'm sorry that things did not work out for you and Becca, and I'm mostly sorry for almost losing you. That was my fault, I pushed you too the limit, and I'm sorry."

Oliver was confused by everything that she just said, none of it made any sense what so ever. So when Katie said something he did not understand he would either tickle her or hug her tightly. He choice to hug her tightly, she smirked a bit knowing that he was confused.

After a good hour they thought it was time to go back to the tower. Somehow not getting caught they made it into the common room, with a rather short, almost awkward goodbye they bounded up to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: again not mine…

And the most important bit: THANK YOU to my reviewers, please keep reviewing, I hope the grammar is ok in this chapter… Even if it's not I just felt like posting it today!

Chapter 11

Before she knew it the school year was coming to an end, they had the entire end of the year exams. Well most of Katie's friends were taking their O.W.L.S while Oliver was taking his N.E.W.T.S.

Katie and George were still together, but were growing apart in a relationship sense. Katie and Oliver barely talked because he was too worried about his exams, and making a pro team.

As the exams winded down there was one last Hogsmeade visit. The team thought that it would be a great time to say goodbye to Oliver, well everyone minus Harry. They had no idea where he was or what he was up too, but than again he always was a bit of a mystery.

The group was sitting in the Three Broomsticks taking turns telling stories about Oliver.

"I remember the first time I ever saw him on the pitch. I thought damn the blokes got a good save, I bet I could get something past him!" Ang smiled looking too Wood.

"Ha. I remember when I spent a whole practice flying in circles because you (she glared at Wood) were mad that I got 4 shots past you in 20 minutes." Ali added.

"Hey that's not fair I was stressed that day." Wood snapped in.

Fred and George went on and on with a never-ending list of pranks they pulled on Oliver. That was until George looked at Katie.

"Hey Katie tell us a story about you and Wood."

Everyone agreed asking her to tell one.

"Ok! OK! I will!" She had been trying to think of something that she could say finally a clear memory came into her head. "See it was a cold night, and it was during Oliver's first year, Christmas time. So he was 11 and I was 9, it was right after I was living with Gavin full time. Mr. and Mrs. Wood had invited us to dinner on the 23rd. Well Oliver over here thought that it would loads of fun to talk me into flying with him. See I had been on brooms before, but he did not believe that I could fly. So he let me use his old broom while he used his new one. A note on the new one, it was suppose to be a Christmas present but he drove his parents mad, so he got it early.

"When went into the back yard, we both mounted and flew up a bit, we could not go very high because of muggles. Well anyways he started to tell me about how cool he was because he was a keeper. Than he assumed that I would want to be a seeker." Everyone started to laugh at that thought.

"I told him that I was a chaser, than he bet me I would not be able too get anything past him, well he was rather upset when 18 out of 20 got passed him." She smiled.

"Hey it was 17 out of 20" Oliver snapped.

"Right. Anyways that was the first time we played together." They both looked at each other with silly grins. After a moment of somewhat odd moment they looked to the rest of the group who were smiling dumbly, even George had the same smile.

"Wood would you mind if I talked to Katie for a bit?" George asked taking Katie's hand.

"Sure no worries mate." Oliver smiled.

Katie followed George out of the tavern, they headed about half way between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts before George stopped and looked at Katie with a very odd smile.

"We need to talk." He started.

"Ok." Katie was looking at him oddly.

"Well we've been drifting apart, which is normal, we're still young, and I think you should be dating Wood." He said honestly.

"Pardon?" She looked at him blankly.

"Katie you heard me right, and don't worry our friendship is not going to end, I just think that we should split up for the summer, and see how we feel next year. I know I'm getting sick of being tied down, and your looking at Wood the way you used too." He smiled and wrapped her into a hug.

"George…" She sighed as she pushed a bit away from him. "Are you sure, I mean as odd as this sounds I agree with you. I just never thought something like this would be possible."

George only grinned and kissed her, it was a nice, good kiss, but the passion just was not the same. "Yup Kates I'm sure."

Katie linked her arm with his and nodded, and actually laughed. "Well that was the least messy break up I think I've ever heard of. Only you George."

"Nah." He grinned. "Only us."

As they walked back into the Three Broomsticks the group looked up at them oddly.

"So what do you think about that Emily girl, I think I kind of like her." George said to Katie.

"Hmm…" She grinned. "She's pretty, but I'm not sure she could handle you."

"You want to bet?" He asked while the group looks stunned.

"Sure, what's the wager?" Katie rested her hands on her hips looking at him.

"Well if she can't handle me I'll tell Oliver you love him, and if she can handle me you can tell Oliver you want him." George smiled, Katie turned bright red, Oliver looked at the stunned, everyone else who had figured it out were trying to hold in laugh, and everyone else in the place looked confused.

After at lest a minute George slapped his hand on Oliver's back. "Wood, go sweep her off her feet, she's yours." With that George sat down and started to tell everyone about his new found crush, the 5th year Gryffindor named Emily.

Oliver and Katie just looked into each other's eyes still both in shock. Finally Katie managed to say (very softly). "Hi."

"Hi." Oliver said before he managed a smile. He jumped up and grabbed her hand, he than started to run, Katie followed him saying nothing. As they left everyone (including George, who had left the group to talk to Emily) clapped.

The two ran straight for the pitch. Katie's head was trying to figure everything out, while her heart sent butterflies into her whole body. She could not believe that this was happening. Things like this don't happen. Yet her she was running towards the pitch. Her hand tightly in Oliver's, a silly smile on her face, and she did not even feel bad about breaking up with George, not that she really had time to think about it.

Oliver managed to tell Katie to wait for him as he ran to the broom shed, getting out a broom he came back over to her. As he mounted the broom he grabbed Katie and had her mount facing him. Of course this left him in control, but she trusted him. As he pushed off the ground Katie wrapped herself a bit around him.

As the leveled, he reached up his hand and kissed her. It was a powerful kiss, the type that sent shivers up and down your body. Katie wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was not just some odd dream that she happened to be having. It had to be a dream, yet every time she pinched herself it hurt.

After the kiss, Oliver looked into her eyes. "I've always wanted to kiss you in the air." He smiled.

Katie only smiled and giggled a bit. "Makes for a good first kiss to a relat…" She stopped, her eyes going wide.

"Relationship." He smiled. "Makes a great story!"

"Relationship?" She looked at him with a bit of a questioning look.

"Yea a relationship." He grinned. "I mean if you think you can deal with me as your boyfriend."

"Oliver I think I can deal with you as my 'boyfriend!'" She smiled and just hugged him tightly; he slowly went down and landed the broom.

After they dismounted Oliver took her hand and they walked back up to the castle. It was a strange filling to be dating her best friend, and she was still confused about how this all seemed to happen.

(A note on this chapter…. Now I know this seems highly unlikely that something like that would ever happen… but it has…. This is the bit where the author takes a bit of there own life and places in a story… And it does not end here… more to come)


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: This is the end of the story…. But no worries I have started Katie's 5th year already… ok I am a nerd…. But let me know if you all want Katie's 5th year, or just leave it here with the 4th!

Again just using the world of JKR

And thank you too my reviewers, you made my first story a REALLY happy one for me!

Chapter 12.

The last week that they were at school always felt a bit odd. It was difficult to sit and wait for the results of exams and such.

What was even odder was how much happier Katie felt now that she was with Oliver. It was however a bit weird between her and George, but that was expected. She still never took off the necklace he gave her, although she did hide it.

Finally it was there last night at Hogwarts. Katie and Oliver were sitting in the common room talking about Quidditch, and Oliver's up coming try outs. When George came up and sat across from them.

"Hello!" He grinned.

"Hey." Katie smiled.

"I've got something to tell you both." He was grinning like an idiot.

"Alright?" Katie smiled waiting, and Oliver looked up.

"Emily asked me out!" His grin widened.

"That's amazing!" Oliver and Katie smiled brightly. Katie felt like she had a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"I'm really nervous though. I want to show here a good time this afternoon but I don't know what to do." George did look a little nervous.

"Ask Hagrid if you can take her too see the unicorns. There are a few down there right now, and I know that she loves unicorns." Katie smiled.

"Really? She does? Are you sure?" He asked leaning up on the chair.

"Yea George, the few times I've talked to her that is all we talked about. She was shocked to find out that I like unicorns. Apparently I am too into sports to like them." She laughed. "She just found it interesting." She added looking at George's puzzled face.

"Cheers Katie!" And with that he bounded up and went to go talk to Hagrid.

"Good one Katie." Oliver whispered into her ear.

"He's still my friend!"

"I know." He grinned. "But you're my girlfriend."

Katie sent an elbow into his ribs and laughed. Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter.

"Ok so I was thinking that we need to get you stronger on the left side Wood." She smiled. "I know you don't want to hear it but that is your weak side, how do you think I always get things past you?"

"I know your right." He muttered a bit annoyed.

"And I score best on the left, so once you can stop me, you'll be good." She smiled.

"Do we have to talk about Quidditch?" He said, which stopped almost all of the common room, everyone looked at him, and Ang came over to look at him.

"Oliver are you alright? Did I just hear you say that you did not want to talk about Quidditch?" She asked blinking at him.

"Yea." He said looking around at the quite common room.

"Oh. Ok." She had no idea what to say. Just then the common room broke out into applause. Katie looked just as shocked as everyone else, but she turned and kissed Oliver.

"Well that's a first." She giggled and settled back down into his arms. The two sat there for a bit without really talking, just relaxing. It was strange how easy and natural it all felt With Oliver it just all came naturally.

Finally they got their marks back; well everyone but the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T level students. Which meant that Katie was the only one who got anything back, she did well, with everything at either Outstanding or Above Average. She was honestly shocked at her grades, and Oliver smiled and messed with her hair a bit as he looked over her shoulder at her marks.

Around 4, Katie, Ali, and Ang thought that it would be a good time to go and pack before the feast. It was always difficult to pack. The three girls looked at each other with rather sad faces as they started to put away their pictures.

"Katie have you talked your way into staying in here with us?" Ali asked looked at the newest picture of the three girls.

"Yup." She smiled. "I made a deal that if I did well in school I would be able to stay living with you two."

"Good." Ang said as she picked up the picture of the three couples, well when Katie was still with George. She smiled and looked up too Katie. "I still can't believe this year."

The girls lunched into a recap of the year, and laughed at almost everything, even the bad things seemed to be a bit funny at this point.

"Hey Ali how long do you think that Fred and Ang are going to stay together?" Katie asked with a wide smile as she lay out a set of muggle clothes for the trip back.

"Forever, but they at least are going to break up a few times." She laughed.

"I can see Fred going after Leanne." Katie giggled, and had to duck as a pillow went flying towards her.

"Or maybe he'll go after Emily after George gets bored with her." Ali added. She too had to duck.

"Will you two stop it!" She snapped at them and than started to laugh. "Well what about Ali and Lee" She looked to Katie.

"Actually were going to take a break." Ali said rather quietly.

Katie and Ang looked shocked as the rounded to look at Ali who gave them a weak smile.

"Well I just think that we need to take a break, I don't know I want to see what else is out there, and he keeps talking about his new best friend, Amber, the Ravenclaw girl in Katie's year. And I got sick of it so, we kind of broke up."

"You broke up or are you taking a break?" Ang asked her, both girls had moved to sit next to Ali on her bed.

"I'm not sure." She muttered and burst into tears.

"Ali, hun, why did you never tell us?" Katie asked as she and Ang hugged her.

"I don't know I was scared we were growing apart, it has been so long sense just the three of us really hung out." She muttered. This hit Katie and Ang hard. It was true they all had started to drift apart.

Ang looked at Katie with wide eyes, and Katie gave her a sad smile.

"Just because we drifted a little does not mean we are not here for you Ali." Ang said.

"I know but I did not want to bother you guys. I mean Katie has had enough to deal with this year for all three of us." Ali stated as she started to calm down.

"That doesn't matter Ali." Katie said. "I would rather have you come to me!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Ali started to cry again. The girls ended up all lying in Ali's bed. Ali was in the center while Katie and Ang where hugging her from either side

It was the only thing they really could do for Ali at the moment. It also gave the girls some time to be together with out the guys bothering them. It was amazing how much they all missed each other, and now they were leaving tomorrow to go back to there homes.

Home? Katie thought thinking about her family, she was going back to the Woods. How were they going to take her and Oliver dating? Was this going to cause problems? Would they kick her out too? Than she realized that Ali had started to talk.

"Lets go down to the feast." Ali muttered. "Thanks." She smiled at Ang and Katie. "I needed that.

The three girls linked arms and went down to the feast together, they ever sat together. Side by side, for the first time in what seemed like ages. The boys sat across from them, and Emily had joined on the boy's side next to George. Lee was not sitting with them.

During most the feast Katie, Ali, and Ang talked to one another, and barely even talked to anyone else, that was until Emily cut in.

"So I know this is awkward, but um. I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind if I joined your conversation. Listening to them go on and on is getting a bit difficult." She nodded her head to the boys. Katie and Ali smiled. Ang however had no reaction.

"Of course. We were just talking about how it seems that we all have been a bit side tracked, and if it will be Ali or I who is captain next year." Ang shot at her.

"Right, but we can change the subject." Katie stated.

"Yea. We were just thinking about meeting up over the summer and visiting the coast." Ali said. "And seeing as you are dating our George here, maybe you would want to join us."

"It's just the girls, but you should join us. I mean George is one of our good friends, and we are a bit of a close group, and it would not be fair for you too be left out." Katie added.

"Really?" Emily smiled brightly, even though she was a bit put off by Ang.

"Yea of course." Ali added.

The girls started to tell Emily about their plans, and after a few minutes Ang started to loosen up at talk to Emily. They all however stopped talking when Professor Dumbledore started to talk.

Of course Gryffindor won the house cup, which was expected after winning the Quidditch Cup. It was truly an amazing feeling, even though they had won the past three years in a row, this happened to be one of the most amazing times.

As they all started to move out of the Great Hall, Oliver came up behind Katie and wrapped his arm around her. Katie smiled and leaned into him a bit, as they walked up to the common room.

All the 7th year students seemed to be very emotional, Percy was talking at high speeds to one of the first years. The rest of boys in Oliver's year were talking about life and what they were going to do. The girls were all crying and going over there 7 years at Hogwarts.

Oliver was sitting with Katie until she told him to go talk to everyone he was not going to see. Finally Oliver kissed her and went off to join the rest of the 7 years who had all come together for one last time.

Katie smiled at him, and turned running head on with Fred.

"Oh, Sorry Fred!" Katie smiled.

"Its ok!" Fred smiled before pulling Katie into a tight hug.

"Fred, I can't breath" She barely got out, and Fred let go of her and smiled down at her.

"Ok!" He patted her on the back and walked away as George walked up and wrapped his arms around her a bit softer.

"I'm going to miss you Katie.' He muttered.

"I'll miss you too George." She kissed him on the check before whispering "I like Emily, she's really nice."

"And I like Oliver, he's really Quidditch." He smiled and the two separated and Katie bounded up the stairs to find a rather depressed looking Ali.

"Ali!" Katie went and sat on her bed looking at her.

"Its not fair." She looked up at Katie. "You have Oliver, and Ang has Fred."

"Ali…" She had no idea what to say to her. "I don't know what to tell you, but I know of a few guys who would love to date you."

"Yeah like who would want me?" Ali sighed.

"Davis, the Ravenclaw." Katie answered. "He's asked me about you at least 3 times in the past month."

"Oh." Ali smiled a little at her.

"Ali, what's on your mind?"

"A lot of things." And before Katie knew what was happening Ali had started telling her everything that had happened with Lee.

Finally around 2am Ang came in and looked rather shocked.

"What are you two doing up here?" She asked as she walked into the room, Emily following behind them.

"Just talking." Ali answered and smiled at Katie mouthing thank you.

"Yup just talking. I wanted to give Oliver a chance to sit with his year and say good bye." Katie said.

"Hey Emily." Ali added.

"Hi." Emily smiled and took a seat on Angelina's bed. Katie and Ali looked at each other with questioning looks as Emily and Ang started to talk.

After an hour Emily bid the girls good night and left. Ang went straight to sleep, and Katie and Ali talked a bit and than went to bed.

Getting up the last morning was really hard. No one wanted to leave. It was strange to think how much the students liked being at school. As Katie and Ali went down to the common room with their things they sighed at the same time, which made them laugh. The two did not feel like eating so they were the last to leave the tower. Looking around it was a strange feeling.

As they made their way down to the carriages they talked.

"So is it just me or is Ang bonding with Emily rather fast?" Ali asked as they climbed into a carriage.

"Yeah." Katie said. "What got into her, she was so short with her at first, and now they seem to be best mates."

"I don't know. But I agree with you."

"Maybe it's because she is dating George? I mean Ang and I got really close when I was with George."

"Maybe."

"Its annoying really." Katie sighed.

"Its odd really. I know that Ang and you bonded when you were George, but it still felt like the three of us, now it feels like it's two and two."

The girls talked about Ang and Emily until they got to the train. Dragging their things into the first open compartment they sat down. They continued to talk about everything until Katie changed the subject from Emily.

"I'm scared about living with the Wood's now that Oliver and I are dating."

"Katie."

"I know."

"I think they will be excited. You and Oliver are made for each other. Any—" She was cut off when Oliver came into the compartment with a boy in his year named Adam.

"Where is everyone?" Oliver asked taking a seat next to Katie. Adam sat next to Ali.

Ali and Katie shrugged.

"Oh Adam, this is Katie and Ali." Oliver smiled. "Girls this is Adam."

"Hi." Katie and Ali said at once which caused them to laugh.

"I know who they are Oliver, after all the Gryffindor chasers along with the Ravenclaw seeker are known to be the best looking girls in the school." Adam said with a rather large grin. This caused Katie and Ali to turn bright red.

"Thanks Adam." Katie managed to get out, but just barely.

"Anytime!" He smiled and turned to Ali engaging her into conversation.

"Have you seen the rest of the team?" Katie asked Oliver as she watched Ali and Adam talk.

"Um…" He paused. "Yea. Fred and George are with Emily and Ang."

"Figured." She smiled looking at Wood. "No worries, we all know things like this can happen."

"She's right Wood. I've been waiting for Ang to branch off." Ali said looking over at them, Adam looked a bit confused, until Ali placed a hand on his shoulder and started to explain everything to him.

"How is it that we have never really talked to Adam before?" Katie asked Oliver as her wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know, he's by far one of the better guys, and he has been dieing to meet Ali." Oliver grinned.

"Well he is cuter than Lee." Katie whispered and smiled. She laughed at Woods face, so she kissed him before whispering. "But not as cute as you."

After a bit the four started to talk about Quidditch, it was amazing how much Adam knew. He was big fan, and excited for someone other than Oliver to talk too about it all. As they reached King's Cross they slowed down. Adam had promised Ali that he would right, and they hugged, Adam then disappeared from the compartment leaving Ali, Katie and Oliver.

"I'm going to get all this stuff ready to go." Oliver smiled as he levitated all three trunks, and headed out of the compartment as the train stopped.

"He is cute!" Katie said after Oliver had left.

"I know, I think I might be able to like him." Ali said with a big grin on her face. "Tell Wood thanks."

"Of course." Katie smiled. "I'm really going to miss you Ali. I'm sorry I did not talk to you as much this year."

"No worries I was with Lee most the time, and anyways I think that we should get going."

The girls got up and walked out onto the platform, Oliver had already dropped Alicia's trunk with her parents, and was standing with his parents talking. Katie hugged Ali for a full minute before saying goodbye. It was odd that they never even saw Ang and the twins. Katie walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Wood who hugged her tightly.

"Katie, its wonderful too see you!" Mrs. Wood was smiling silly at both her son and Katie. "And I can't tell you how excited I am that you two are together." She than wrapped her arms around Katie and nearly started crying. It was by far the last thing that Katie had expected.

After a few minutes the family headed off too go home.

"Actually if you would not mind. Can Oliver and I go to the little café around the corner and meet you at home?" Katie asked Mr. and Mrs. Wood.

"Of course, we'll take your things and meet you at home." Mr. Wood answered and smiled at the two. Katie grabbed Oliver's hand and led him to the little coffee shop where she had been a Christmas.

"Katie what is this about?" He asked her.

"I've got to tell this guy the rest of the story." She said as she opened the door. Again no one was in there and the same man was sitting behind the counter looking half asleep. When he saw Katie walk in he grinned.

"This must be Oliver. I knew you would end up with him." He smiled and waved his wind as tea appeared on one of the tables. "Please tell me all about it."

Katie and Oliver sat down and told him the whole story.

Well there you have it… Katie's 4th year… Thoughts? And if someone says they want me to post Katie's 5th year let me know! (I have planned out until she is about 22)!


End file.
